Never Lose Hope
by SpanaHana
Summary: Merlin closes his eyes as he hears the door unlock. He listens carefully to the steady but determined footsteps as they get closer. "Ready to tell me who Emrys is yet?" snarls Morgana with a wicked smile. "Arthur, please forgive me," thought Merlin as Morgana picks up her favourite knife. "Please help me." Reveal!fic. Merlin!whump
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my first fanfiction story EVER :O I have read lot's of stories and never thought I'd write my own cause I have always thought I'm rubbish at writing! But decided to try... what's the worse that can happen... *goes and hides in a corner* So yeah.. sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes.. enjoy the first chapter :)  
**

He just hangs there.

He is waiting and hoping for someone, anyone to turn up and save him.

But he is giving up hope.

Merlin closes his eyes as he hears the door unlock. He listens carefully to the steady but determined footsteps as they get closer to where he is strung up to the ceiling with chains.

"Ready to tell me who Emrys is yet?" snarls Morgana with a wicked smile.

"_Arthur_, _please forgive me,"_ thought Merlin as Morgana picks up her favourite knife.

"_Please help me."  
_

* * *

*3 days earlier*

"Hurry up _Mer_lin," called Arthur, "Are you trying to make us late?"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a prat you would learn to do some work instead of just giving out orders" mumbled Merlin while packing up the camp.

Arthur frowned, "I heard that! And to answer your question _Mer_lin, I'm the king and you're my manservant it's your job to serve me."

"Yeah well it's your job to help and look after the citizens and seeing as I'm a citizen of Camelot, you should help me tidy up YOUR stuff, _sire_,"

"Stop being such a girl Merlin, and hurry up!"

Gwaine, Percival, Eylan and Leon looked at each other and sniggered at the usual banter between their king and Merlin. It was a regular occurrence which they have gotten used to especially out on patrols or hunting trips. Eventually Merlin had finished packing up everything and had mounted this horse and they rode away while Arthur and Merlin were still bickering at each other.

Merlin looked around as he felt a change in the air and slowed down to a halt.

Arthur sighed and looked around, "Come ON Merlin! We are trying to get back to Camelot before sunset!" He kicked his horse on.

"Wait Arthur! Something's wrong..."

"Oh is it one of your _funny feelings_!" joked Arthur. But in truth, it started to worry him. As much as he hated to admit it, Merlin was usually right when it came down to his funny feelings.

"He might be right Arthur" said Gwaine with a worried look on his face.

"Oh not you as well Gwaine! You spend too much time with Merlin," replied Arthur.

"Arthur, can you hear anything?" asked Gwaine. Arthur listened. There was nothing but silence.

"No I can't so can we move o..." said Arthur before he realised what he were saying. It was quiet, too quiet for a forest which is usually alive with birds chirping or wind blowing through the leaves. However at that moment in time there was nothing except the steady breaths of the men around him.

"Let's keeping moving, quickly" said Arthur wearily before he kicked his horse into a canter with the rest of the group following him close behind.

Suddenly there was a whoosh of an arrow which land in the trunk of a tree where Arthur's head was only a second ago before a loud battle cry erupted from the surrounding trees. A second later a group of mercenaries were running out of the trees and surrounded the knights of Camelot. They quickly dismounted from their steeds and unsheathed their swords. It was an unfair fight with around 5 mercenaries per knight while Merlin was trying his best to fight one mercenary with a sword which Arthur made Merlin carry whenever they went out on patrols due to their constant bad luck.

"Ahatian!" chanted Merlin which caused the mercenary to drop his boiling hot sword which gave Merlin chance to stab him (much to Merlin's regret). Merlin glanced around and saw how bad this fight was but the knights of Camelot were no match for the poorly skilled mercenaries as the knights took on man after man and defeated them. He looked towards Arthur. He could only see his back but he smiled as he saw Arthur fighting skilfully however Arthur didn't see the man creeping up behind him.

Merlin shouted Arthur's name. Arthur finished off the man he was fighting with and turn around however he wasn't prepared to stop the man from killing him. Arthur watched with wide eyes as the man brought his sword forward towards his heart when he suddenly heard strange words being chanted and the man, who was inches away from killing him, was flung back 100 yards into a tree. Arthur looked around searching the source of these treasonous words when his search lead him to his most loyal and trusted friend as his eyes were turning from a glistening gold to his usual clear blue colour.

Merlin stared at Arthur with wide eyes. He saw Arthur's facial expression change when he worked out where the magic had come from. He tried to think of something to say as Arthur started to stride towards him but his mind was blank. Merlin started to become scared of what was about to happen. Then Arthur stopped and looked to Merlin's right and his expression changed yet again but this time to concern. Merlin felt a slight wind coming from behind him. The rest of knights, after making sure all the mercenaries had gone, started to move towards Arthur with an angry look.

"Hello brother, missed me?" said Morgana calmly whilst having an evil smile across her face. Merlin slowly turned around and came face to face with Morgana. He slowly started to back with towards Arthur and the knights.

"Folgie min bebeod" chanted Morgana. Merlin stood frozen to the spot, no matter how much he wished to be beside Arthur. The knights especially Gwaine became even angrier and stood ready to attack Morgana.

"What do you want Morgana, haven't you done enough already?" replied Arthur calmly, compared to his fellow men around him.

"Just thought I'd drop by and collect something to help me with my troubles" said Morgana slyly.

"What has this got to do with us and my manservant?"

"Servant!" laughed Morgana, "I think we both know that Merlin is more than your servant... I think friend is a better word."

"But..." Arthur started but was interrupted by Morgana

"Oh don't try and deny it Arthur, it's getting boring. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about your _feelings_" snarled Morgana, "I'll just pick up what I came for and I'll be on my way."

"We won't let you go that easily, you witch." growled Gwaine.

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" chuckled Morgana.

Gwaine started to move forward but Arthur held his arm and stopped him. Gwaine glared at Arthur but he just ignored him.

Morgana laughed. "Just what I thought, you might be classed as the best Knights of the realm but you are nothing but weak."

Arthur was getting fed up, "Just leave Morgana; you have no business being here in Camelot's lands. Leave now and we won't say anything more"

"Fine I'll go," responded Morgana with her smile back on her face, "But if you don't mind... I'm taking Merlin with me."

Before Arthur and the knights could react, Morgana grabbed Merlin and chanted," Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard! "

Then in a second both of them had gone.

Gwaine ran forward and started to shout curses as though Morgana could still hear him. Percival and Eylan walked up to Gwaine to try and calm him down whilst still trying to get over what happened in their heads. Leon stood next to Arthur, waiting for an order. Arthur was stood to the spot trying to sort out his thoughts which are spinning around in his head since he found out Merlin had magic.

Gwaine turned and saw how Arthur was stood there with a blank expression on his face. Gwaine stormed over to Arthur.

"Why are you just stood there? We have to get going! We have to go help Merlin!" exclaimed Gwaine as he started walking towards where the horses had gathered.

"No" said Arthur firmly. Gwaine stopped in his tracks and turned round with a deadly expression on his face.

"WHAT!?" snapped Gwaine.

"I said no, we are not going after Merlin."

"Please tell me you are joking! Or are you a total clot pole!?"

"Gwaine! Calm down, you are talking to your king!" stated Leon.

"How can you be so calm? Did you hear what he said!? He said that he isn't going to look for Merlin, his most loyal and trusted friend!"

"Merlin is not my friend. Neither is he loyal or trustworthy."

"Do you hear yourself!? You are making NO sense!"

"Ok will everyone please calm down!" reasoned Percival.

"Yes, let's go back to Camelot. We are all tired" stated Elyan.

"NO! We need to go after Merlin now!" exclaimed Gwaine.

"No Gwaine, Elyan is right. We know Morgana's involved and we need all the help we can get," said Leon, "Plus, we don't know where to start."

"But..." started Gwaine.

"Gwaine, for once just shut up and listen to orders," proposed Arthur," We will go back to Camelot."

Arthur strode towards his horse whilst giving a glance to Merlin's horse. He shook his head and mounted his horse and kicked him on without waiting for his men. The rest of them mounted their horses whilst Gwaine tied Merlin's horse to his before he moved on.

"Don't worry Merlin, I will find you even if Arthur won't," breathed Gwaine before he galloped on to catch up to the others going to Camelot. Meanwhile in the opposite direction, Morgana is following her plan to get Merlin to talk by using any painful method to get what she wants.

***comes out of corner* Hope you liked it? I don't want to nag you or anything.. but please review! Even if it's to tell me how rubbish I am so I know not to embarrass myself anymore :) Plus corrections will be appreciated! So yeah.. hope you enjoyed it! I've got half of the story planned out, nearly finished writing the second chapter... so yeah, going to go eat some chocolate to calm my nerves... that always helps ;) Anywayy, i'm rambling on now.. congratulations to anyone who reads this... I'll stop talking now... bye bye! :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again (: Wow... firstly I'd like to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to all who have favourited/followed/reviewed this story! I really didn't expect to get so many :O I thought 1 or 2 if I was lucky! So yeah, thank you :D Anyway, hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

_*Previously*_

"_Don't worry Merlin, I will find you even if Arthur won't," breathed Gwaine before he galloped on to catch up to the others going to Camelot. Meanwhile in the opposite direction, Morgana is following her plan to get Merlin to talk by using any painful method to get what she wants._

* * *

Merlin slowly opened his eyes. He looked around while trying to focus his eyes. He was confused why he couldn't feel his arms but as he looked up, he saw the chains which held him up. He gave them a little pull to see how strong they were but realised this was a bad idea as his sore wrists complained with the unnecessary pressure. As his eyes focussed more he saw that he was in a small, square dungeon.

"_Not good," _thought Merlin, "_definitely not good."_

He was trying to remember what happened when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes in the shadows.

"So sleeping beauty has decided to wake up."

Merlin recognised that voice but couldn't figure it out with his brain not wake properly yet.

"Let's sort out this poor lighting eh...Forbearnan." Torches around the room suddenly lit up to show the source of the voice, Morgana. Suddenly everything came flooding back to Merlin.

"_Oh no, Arthur... Magic... He saw me...He is going to kill me... His face... the betrayal... oh god," _thought Merlin.

"Oh, have you just realised that this wasn't a dream... or should I saw nightmare," sneered Morgana.

"_Does she know? Does she know about my magic," _thought Merlin as he became tense.

"Oh don't be so tense Merlin! After all we were friends once, well before you tried to kill me."

Merlin stayed silent, trying to remember if she saw.

"The silent treatment... it's alright Merlin, I won't hurt you _too_ much if you help me,"

Merlin looked up curiously, "Help you with what?"

"It speaks! But I ask the questions Merlin."

"Doesn't mean I have to answer them. I will never betray Arthur."

"_Even if he won't ever forgive me..." _thought Merlin.

"Ooo, tough guy... Anyway I don't need you for information about my brother," replied Morgana, "No no no, I need help finding someone else. Tell me Merlin what do you know about a person called Emrys?"

Merlin tensed which made Morgana smile.

"Ah so you have heard of him, brilliant"

"No, I haven't heard of him."

"Merlin you have always been a terrible liar. Now you can tell me where I can find Emrys or I will have to force it out of you."

"I won't tell you anything. I will not do or say anything to help you."

Morgana laughed with an evil smile. "Oh I was hoping you'd say that."

Morgana pulled a knife out of her belt and walked slowly towards Merlin. As she got closer, Merlin unconsciously tried to move backwards away from her but the chains wouldn't allow it. She stopped just before Merlin with a smile across her face as she raised the knife and slowly dug the knife into his chest and moved downwards in a vertical line. Merlin bit his lip; he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of his screams. She repeated this a few times on his chest as blood seeped into his ripped shirt.

"So Merlin, you willing to tell me where Emrys is yet?"

"No."

Morgana smiled and walked out of the dungeon whilst blowing out the torches with a flick of her wrist. The last thing Merlin heard was the lock of the door and Morgana's footsteps getting quieter and quieter.

* * *

The loud footsteps of 5 horses filled the courtyard in Camelot which told people that Arthur and his group had returned.

Gaius was out in the courtyard as he had waited for Merlin to return so he could fetch him some essential herbs. But as he saw the horses, he saw one was without a rider and his ward, who he cared about like a son, was nowhere to be seen.

He saw Arthur dismount with an unreadable expression and started to stride away into the castle without speaking a word to anyone.

"Arthur," called Gaius, "Where's Merlin?"

If Arthur heard him, he just ignored him. Gaius looked around and saw the rest of the knights giving him a sympathetic look. Gwaine started to walk towards him.

"No...no.. please... don't tell me he's dea..."

"No, Gaius... at least I think not," said Gwaine.

Gaius gave a sigh of relief but was still confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Morgana... she came and took him... I tried to get to him but Arthur held me back... I tried to go straight after him but Arthur made us come back to Camelot."

"Oh... Why... why would... she take him?" stammered Gaius.

"She... she said she needed him to help her with her troubles."

Gwaine watched as all the blood drained out of Gaius's face. He gave him a pat on his shoulder before guiding him back to his chambers.

"_This is going to be a long night," _thought Gwaine, "_Arthur better get his act together or I might have to knock some sense into him."_

When Arthur reached his chambers, he ordered the guards outside his room to not let anyone in, not even his wife Guinevere. He sat at his desk and was about to begin his reports when he saw how untidy his desk was.

"_Merlin," _thought Arthur, "_he was meant to tidy this up before we went."_

Arthur sighed and started to put his papers into piles.

"_Merlin, my most loyal and trusted servant. Was. He was loyal and trustworthy. How could he betray me like this? He committed treason with his sorcery and I, like an idiot, let yet another traitor get close to me. Another person betraying Camelot whilst I was too blind to see past the fake Merlin. The nice, friendly, idiot man who was always by my side. Why didn't he hurt me then? He was by my side for years yet he never hurt me or Camelot. He can't be evil. His face, when he saw that I had seen, showed it all. If it was in any other situation I would have laughed but he practised sorcery. After all that magic had done to my family, he still practised sorcery. _

_But he saved my life. I would be dead if he didn't stop the man. But what's to stop him from doing that to me next time. With a few words, he could kill me, Guinevere, my knights or even Gaius... people that I care about. But would he do that? He cares about them; you can see it in his expressions. But he could be pretending, lying about those feelings."_

Arthur put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to think. There was no one he could talk to about this... except one. Gaius.

* * *

The door was unlocked and Morgana walked up to Merlin whilst lighting up the torches with her magic. Morgana took a second to look at Merlin in his ripped shirt with lines on his chest from where her knife was the day before. She smiled.

"Good day Merlin, hope you are settled in well."

Merlin looked up and stared at her.

"Oh don't give me that look; it's only been a day. Anyway you ready to tell me about Emrys yet?"

Merlin just carried on staring at her.

"No? Ok, as you wish."

Morgana picked up her knife and held it over a torch. She watched it as it turned from a dull grey to a scorching, hot red. Merlin's eyes widened with fear as he watched her walk towards him.

"As I feel nice I will ask you one more time."

Merlin could feel the heat coming off the knife as it was inches away from his face.

"Where. Is. Emrys?"

"I told you. I don't know."

Morgana placed the boiling hot knife on Merlin's cheek. Merlin screamed as his face felt like it was on fire. Morgana chuckled darkly as she listened to his screams. She brought the knife away from his face for a few seconds, letting him think that it's over and then placing it back onto his other cheek. He screamed again and this time a few tears escaped his eyes which gave little comfort to his burning cheeks. Morgana brought the knife away again.

"I can do this all day Merlin, but can you?" Morgana sneered.

"I...won't... tell...you...a thing," replied Merlin, wincing at the pain.

"There's no point keeping the information from me, you will tell me in the end. You are only a weak minded servant."

"Ar...thur will...come... and you... will... be sorry."

Morgana laughed. "He may be searching... but he will never find us. So tell me where to find Emrys or the pain will only get worse."

"You underestimate him. He will find you. I will not betray him."

"Oh Merlin, you need to give up this act. He couldn't even admit you were his friend. Do you really think he will keep searching for you?"

"_What if she's right... even if he does find me, he might execute me anyway... will he be bothered? Will he leave me for the fate which Morgana has decided?" _thought Merlin.

Morgana laughed inside as she watched Merlin think about what she said. Even if physical pain won't work on him, she knows that Arthur's ignorance and pride to not admit his feelings will bring Merlin down all on their own.

"So Merlin, ready to give me an answer?"

"I've told you. No."

Morgana quickly brought down the scorching hot knife on his cheeks, followed by his arms. Morgana decided that it was nice to have some company, even if it was just listening to screams.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and it didn't disappoint! Should really be revising for my exams but hey ho, where's the fun in that? ;) Currently listening to Bob Marley... I have no idea why... "Don't worry, about a thing, 'cause every little thing, is gonna be alright" :3 Anywayy, hope the chapter was good enough and see you next time (if you want to carry on with the story) for the next chapter :) bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello (: Sorry this took a long time! I had two exams which I had to revise for -.- But finished now (woo!) So I can get down to writing ;) Thank you to all people who have followed/favourited/reviewed and even read it! Never thought it would get this much attention haha! Anyway lots of dialogue in this chapter... hope you don't mind!**

* * *

_*Previously*_

_Arthur put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to think. There was no one he could talk to about this... except one. Gaius._

* * *

Arthur never knew that the walk from his chambers to the court physician's was so long, it felt like hours. However suddenly he was stood outside the door, just staring at it. What would he say to him? What if Gaius didn't know about Merlin? How could he break it to him?

"_Stop it Arthur, get a grip!"_

Slowly he raised his hand and gave three sharp knocks on the wooden door. He heard Gaius call for him to enter. As he opened the door, he saw Gaius busy making potions but he could tell he was just trying to take his mind off his missing ward. Gaius looked up and when he saw who entered his chambers, he frowned. Arthur saw Gaius's expression change but didn't think or say anything about it.

"Sire," Gaius nodded his head before he went back to looking at his work, "Can I help you with anything?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Er, yes... I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Of course sire, what would you like to discuss?"

"Do you think we could sit down?"

"Of course, let me just finish this potion."

As Gaius was finishing his work, Arthur walked across the room and sat at the table. He watched Gaius work.

"_How am I going to tell him that Merlin practised sorcery... that he committed treason? Maybe_ _he already knows? Maybe he has kept the secret? Perhaps he has been teaching Merlin," _thought Arthur, "_No I can't think that. Gaius has been a family friend since before I was born. This isn't going to be an easy conversation..."_

After a few minutes Gaius took his potion off the flame and placed it on his workbench to cool. He blew out the flame and went to sit opposite Arthur.

"Sorry about that sire, what would you like to talk about?"

Arthur stayed silent for a second, trying to collect his thoughts while Gaius was watching him.

"I...erm... Have you been told about Merlin?"

"That he is currently in the hands of Morgana while she is doing God knows what? Yes I have sire."

"Erm... good"

"I was slightly upset that you ignored me when I called for you in the courtyard and you didn't tell me about Merlin yourself. But I understand that as king you are a busy man."

"Ah, yes of course. I had reports to tend to."

"Of course. These _reports_ are obviously more important than your frien...sorry, servant who is currently with an evil sorceress who would do anything to get what she wants. But of course writing reports is more important than finding him."

Arthur stared at Gaius, not knowing what to say. Arthur had never heard Gaius sound so angry.

"Gaius..."

"No Arthur. Don't tell me that what I said was a lie and that you do care because you have a funny way of showing it, _sire._"

"Gaius please listen to me..."

"Oh listen to you? Like Gwaine listened to you when you told him that you weren't going to go after Merlin? Like when you told him that Merlin wasn't loyal or trustworthy!?" shouted Gaius.

Arthur had never heard him shout like this before, especially to him.

"Gaius I can explain."

"Oh good because I'm slightly puzzled why you would think that!? Merlin has been nothing but loyal."

"Gaius you don't know what you are talking about..."

"Oh I think I do have an id..."

"NO," interrupted Arthur, "No you do not. Now will you _please_ stop shouting at me so I can explain? This isn't easy to talk about."

Gaius stayed quiet but after a few minutes of waiting, Arthur still didn't know how to tell Gaius.

"Arthur, I'm waiting. I'm curious to hear how you think that is alrigh..."

"Merlin has magic."

The room became so silent that you could hear a fly buzzing around outside the door. Arthur studied Gaius's expressions. He looked surprised but not as much as he would have expected.

"Gaius, did you know?"

Gaius sighed. "Yes, yes I did."

"And you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't my story to tell. But Arthur, let me reassure you..."

"Oh now look who wants to explain."

"Arthur. You need to hear it all before you make a decision."

"Hear it all? I know that Merlin has practised sorcery which is punishable by death... is he a total idiot!? Did he start before Camelot or while he was in Camelot!?"

"He never practised it..."

"Gaius, don't lie. I've seen it!"

"No, I mean that he never learnt it as such, he was born with magic."

"Never learnt it! What ar... oh wait? He was... born... with it? Is that even possible? I never knew a sorcer..."

"Warlock," interrupted Gaius.

"Warlock?"

"That's what you call someone born with magic."

"So... he er... couldn't help it? He was born this way..."

"Yes... he is magic itself, without it who knows what would happen... he could die. Some people call him Emrys and they say that he is the most powerful warlock that has or will ever walk this Earth."

Arthur stayed silent for a minute, trying to acknowledge what he was just told.

"Ok, I understand that he was born with it... but what's to stop him from becoming evil?"

"Arthur, you know Merlin... he is the same person."

Arthur laughed, "I know Merlin? It feels like I don't know him at all!"

"He is still the clumsy, idiotic man who would give his life to save you."

That made Arthur stop talking and think about all the times he knew about how Merlin, like the idiot he is, sacrificed his life to save Arthur. For example the time when he drank the poison or when he jumped in front of him with the dorocha heading towards them. What if there has been other times where Merlin had helped Arthur?

"How many times?" asked Arthur.

"Sorry?"

"How many times has he saved my life?"

Gaius laughed. "Countless of times. That question could take a long time to find out the proper answer. It is foretold that it is his destiny to aid and protect the Once and Future King, that's you Arthur. "

"C-Can you tell me some of the times?"

"I would, but it's not my story to tell."

Gaius looked at Arthur. He understood that it must be hard for him as this information contradicts all that Arthur has been taught about magic. But he has to try and help him make the right conclusion about magic.

"I know this must be hard for you Arthur. But let me tell you in a different way. Having magic is just like having a sword. A sword on its own isn't evil; it's the user who decides what is done with the sword. If the user decides to use it by evil means, like killing a man, it doesn't change the fact that if it wasn't for the user, the sword wouldn't do anything. It's the same for magic. It's the sorcerer who is evil when they choose to practise dark magic."

Arthur just sat staring at his hands like they had just become the most interesting thing in the room. Gaius frowned.

"Arthur look at me."

Arthur raised his head and looked at Gaius with a sad look. Gaius looked back at Arthur and it felt like he was talking to him as a young child again.

"I've told you this before, but I will say it again. I am not the only one seeking to protect you. There are many more who believe in the world you are trying to create. One day you will learn, Arthur. One day you will understand just how much they've done for you..."

Arthur remembered when Gaius told him this. Merlin and Gwaine had gone after Gaius when everyone else thought he was a traitor. It turned about that he had been abducted by Morgana. He felt so guilty when he found out the truth. He had gone to apologise to both Merlin and Gaius. He learnt why Gaius had protected the old sorcerer and Gaius had given him the speech about how there were people who would follow him.

"... today is that day. I hope I have helped you come to a decision, but you have to decide for yourself where you stand. But Arthur I beg of you, please don't leave Merlin to Morgana. Even though she doesn't know about his magic, she knows about what he has done to save your life and I hate to think what she is doing to him."

Arthur stood up suddenly which made Gaius jump. He looked at Gaius one more time and with a nod of his head, he sprinted out of the physician's chambers. Gaius just sat there but then smiled to himself knowing that Arthur had made the right decision and he went to go collect his work which he left to cool.

* * *

On his way back to his chambers, Arthur turned a corner and nearly ran into Gwaine who looked furious.

"Look. I've had enough _princess_. Get your act together because Merlin..."

"Get Leon, Elyan and Percival." interrupted Arthur.

"Why?"

"To tell them to pack and tack up the horses."

"Why?"

"We leave within the hour." Arthur started to walk away.

"WHY?" shouted Gwaine

Arthur shouted back as he was near the end of the corridor, "We are going to get Merlin of course."

Gwaine smiled for the first time in days as he went off to find his fellow knights.

When Arthur reached his chambers, he stopped and breathed deeply.

"_Don't worry Merlin. We are coming for you, hang on."_

* * *

**Hope you liked it (: Hope Gaius wasn't too out of character but I just thought that he would be a bit annoyed at Arthur haha! Sorry that there was no merlin whump this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter (: Hope you enjoyed it and speak next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I have no excuse for uploading this later than I've said to some of you! :S I put it down to a little bit of writers block but mostly just laziness! This is only a short chapter cause I thought I best upload something! I promise that the next one will be longer! I hope the merlin whump in this story will make it a little better!? :3 Sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes, didn't totally read it through haha! Please point them out to me if you want. Anyway, sorry and enjoy! (:**

* * *

_*Previously*_

"_So Merlin, ready to give me an answer?"_

"_I've told you. No."_

_Morgana quickly brought down the scorching hot knife on his cheeks, followed by his arms. Morgana decided that it was nice to have some company, even if it was just listening to screams._

_000000_

_When Arthur reached his chambers, he stopped and breathed deeply. _

"_Don't worry Merlin. We are coming for you, hang on."_

* * *

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

On the tenth whip, Merlin finally screamed. He couldn't take this much longer. Meanwhile Morgana smiled while she watched Merlin's pain.

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

Eventually Merlin's screams changed to whimpers while silent tears dripped down his face. He felt blood trickling down his back from his wounds. He really couldn't take his any longer.

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

Merlin started to see black spots in his vision and slowly he fell into unconsciousness.

"Sweet dreams," Morgana said slyly.

* * *

*Present*

He just hung there.

He is waiting and hoping for someone, anyone to turn up and save him.

But he is giving up hope.

Merlin closed his eyes as he heard the door unlock. He listened carefully to the steady but determined footsteps as they get closer to where he is strung up to the ceiling with chains.

"Ready to tell me who Emrys is yet?" snarled Morgana with a wicked smile.

"_Arthur_, _please forgive me,"_ thought Merlin as Morgana picked up her favourite knife.

"_Please help me."_

"N-no."

Morgana placed her knife against his battered chest and pressed it into his already healed wound.

"Are you sure about that?"

Merlin hesitated. "I-I'm s-sure."

Morgana pressed the knife into another wound and another and another.

"P-please... s-stop," breathed Merlin.

"What was that?"

"P-please s-stop" said Merlin, a little louder.

Morgana pulled the knife away from Merlin while Merlin gave a sigh of relief before returning to his irregular breathing.

"Are you ready to tell me where Emrys is?"

Morgana waited impatiently as Merlin tried to catch his breath. He couldn't do this anymore. He can't take this pain.

"Y-yes I-I'll tell you."

Morgana smile widened as she thought about how she has managed to break Merlin.

"Where is Emrys, Merlin?"

He thought about Arthur and his destiny. Can he really do this? What will Morgana find out that it's him? She might let him finally end this pain. What if she uses his magic against Arthur? He couldn't do that to Arthur or Camelot. He will never see his mother again so never know if he has disappointed her. He didn't get to tell her thank you for all she has done for him in his life and he didn't get to remind her of how much he loves. There will be no hope for Albion if he does this. But would Arthur agree with magic even if he doesn't tell her? This is too much. Too much pressure. He wants it all to end.

If he doesn't tell her then the torture continues and she won't let him die without finding out whom Emrys is. If he chose this option then Arthur might come and save him, which is unlikely so he will stay in unbearable pain. If he does tell her, she will either carry on the torture, use his magic against Arthur or, if he is lucky, she will kill him. This is too much to deal with he just wants it all to end. But which option to go with?

"_Don't worry Merlin"_

Is that Arthur's voice? Why is it in his head? Merlin suddenly realised. The connection between him and his king. The Great Dragon's voice popped up in his head, "_You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other." _Finally Merlin understood fully what his kin was talking about.

"_We are coming for you, hang on."_

Arthur's voice again. This time Merlin knows it's him. It's real. They are coming for him. They aren't going to leave him. They do care. For the first time days Merlin felt hope for the first time.

"Merlin?"

Morgana. She is still waiting for an answer.

"Where is Emrys?"

"I will never tell you. I would rather die than helping you."

Morgana's smile dropped. She turned furious.

"Well that can be arranged."

With that, Morgana whistled and a large, muscular man walked in. Morgana nodded and the man punched Merlin in the face which sent him back into darkness.

* * *

**Again, sorry! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promise the next chapter will be back to normal length! Thank you to all who is staying with this story and enjoying it, I can't express how much I feel about all your support! Anyway, until next time (: x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) What lucky people! I managed to write this chapter today and thought I'd upload it ;) But the main reason for uploading today is that it's my friend's birthday today :O HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE! Hope you have a great day and read loads of fanfiction ;) So yeah, you can all thank my friend for being born on 11th June for this update (: ****79 follows, 23 favs and 29 reviews :O Thank you thank you thank you! When you review (********or if its someones birthday (: )**, it motivates me to write ;) haha! Anywayy, sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes and hope you enjoy the chapter :P

* * *

_*Previously*_

_With that, Morgana whistled and a large, muscular man walked in. Morgana nodded and the man punched Merlin in the face which sent him back into darkness._

_00000_

_When Arthur reached his chambers, he stopped and breathed deeply. _

"_Don't worry Merlin. We are coming for you, hang on."_

* * *

Arthur walked into the courtyard and saw five horses tacked up and ready to go. When he walked up to his horse he saw all the knights look at him ready for the instruction to mount and get going to go find their lost friend. Arthur checked he had everything which he needs while thinking that it is Merlin's job. He wished Merlin was here. Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to mount when he heard a sweet voice call for him.

"Arthur," called Gwen.

Arthur turned to face his beautiful wife and he couldn't help a small smile appearing on his face. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss and a hug.

"You made the right decision. I'm so proud of you."

Arthur felt tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall.

"I'm going to miss you but make sure you bring Merlin and everyone home safe. Including you."

Arthur pulled away, looked at his wife while she smile lovingly and kissed her before turning and went to mount his horse. The rest of the knights followed and started to follow Arthur's horse out the courtyard.

"I love you." called Gwen.

Arthur turned in his saddle and called back, "I love you too."

They sped up to a canter and left the citadel. Only when they reached the forest, Arthur let a single tear fall.

* * *

When Merlin started to come around, the first thing he felt was pain. He felt so much pain that he couldn't find a piece of his body which didn't hurt. Merlin slowly opened his eyes but light fled into his eyes which caused him to close them quickly.

"_So not in the dungeon anymore." _thought Merlin.

After a few minutes, Merlin tried to open his eyes again. After the fifth attempt, Merlin managed to keep his eyes open long enough to look around. He looked around and saw he was in a slightly bigger room than his previous one. He saw there were no windows but many torches lighting the room. He tried to move but his slow brain worked out that he was tied to a chair.

"_Not good" _thought Merlin.

Suddenly a door creaked open behind him. He heard slow, heavy footsteps and some light footsteps move around the room. Out the corner of his eye he saw Morgana appear with the large, muscular man from last time. Morgana gave a nod of her head and the man started to walk towards him.

"_Definitely not good."_

* * *

The King of Camelot and his four best knights were travelling through the forest which wasn't an unusual sight. However normally they are bursting with energy and laughter but today as they travel through the forest they are silent with a sad but determined atmosphere around them.

Percival is usually the quietest of the group but his smile shows people that even though he might be scary looking due to his size, he is still kind, gentle and willing to help. Today he is still silent however his smile has vanished and his face is left with an upset and lost expression. He cares about Merlin as he too was from a small village outside of Camelot. Similarly to Merlin, he grew up with no father however he still had his mother and brothers. He felt sorry for Merlin as Merlin never had any siblings. Percival knew how much he needed his siblings to get through the hard days whereas Merlin only had his mother. Percival knew how much Merlin's mother would miss him and if Merlin didn't make it then he knew his mother and Merlin would never get to say goodbye. He thought about how he wants to give Merlin and his mother another chance to see each other and talk and he hopes that when they find Merlin its good news, but if it isn't he wants Merlin's mother to say goodbye properly. That's what he would want.

Elyan first met Merlin through his sister Gwen. He heard about how Merlin had helped him and his family over the years since he came to Camelot. He had always thanked him for helping but he never felt like he truly showed Merlin his gratitude as if there was one thing he couldn't live without then it would be his family, especially his sister Gwen. He knew how good of friends Merlin and Gwen were and Elyan knew how much it would break his sister's heart if Merlin didn't survive. He needed to save him for his sister but the major reason was to return the favour of helping his family.

Leon is a proud and honourable man. He used to follow Arthur's every move when he was a prince, making sure that everyone knew their place. As for his king, even though he didn't always agree with how Uther dealt with situations but he would always follow his orders and respected his king. He feels the same way with Arthur at the end of his time of being a prince and when he became king, he knew this was down to Merlin. He will willingly follow Arthur into battle to defend his king and the kingdom. He trusted Arthur's judgement. When Merlin first came to Camelot, he has to admit that he didn't like how he disrespected Arthur as he called him an 'ass' the first time he saw him. He certainly didn't like how he talked back to the prince but he saw how Arthur had grown to like him and sure enough, the more time he spent with Merlin the more he learnt about his friendly, funny side who, even though disrespects Arthur, really cares about Arthur and would stay loyal to him until the very end.

Gwaine was usually the loudest man and you would be lucky to get a silent minute around him. However he hadn't spoken since he left Camelot. Normally the knights would be celebrating however they were worried. Never before had Gwaine stayed so silent. Merlin was the best friend Gwaine had never had. People usually ignored or started a fight with the drunken man as he looked like an easy target. However Merlin, the kind soul which he had, looked past the ale and the smell and saw what a good man he was. Merlin was often the one who would go to the tavern and 'collect' Gwaine and take him home as he was worried that he might run into trouble. Gwaine never told Merlin about how he saved his life; he knew that if it wasn't for Merlin he would be lying unconscious on the floor somewhere in trouble. Gwaine knew that he shouldn't have gone back to Camelot when Arthur ordered him; he should have gone ahead and tried to find some sort of clue as they didn't know where they were going. They were going to the village which reports last showed Morgana. He knew that she wasn't going to be there. What if they were late? How could he forgive himself? He never listened to instructions but the one time he did, his best friend could be killed. He just hoped that it isn't too late.

Arthur had a blank expression on his face which gave nothing away of what he was thinking. 'Just like kings should' as his father would say. Even though he knew he has made the right decision about Merlin, there are still worries in his mind. He knows Merlin would use his magic to help him and Camelot but what of Morgana? She still hates him and would kill him to get the throne. There is still dark magic in the land but how can he tell the difference, who will be telling the truth and who will be lying? Merlin will help. He can't let Morgana kill Merlin, he needs him. He needs him to apologise, to tell him that it's ok, that he forgives him for lying. He needs to tell him that he understands now. But most of all, he needs to learn about what Merlin's done for him and thank him for it all. He can't deal with this curiosity and needs to know that Merlin didn't suffer until the very end. He needs to save him.

Eventually they reached the village of Ampton. Arthur decides it's best to split up and ask around. After a few hours they meet back by the horses with no news until Elyan comes back.

"I asked around and I heard from a few people the name 'House of Blackwell'. Now I knew I heard that name before and then I remembered. The last time I heard the family were all deceased around 10 years ago and there had been no movement around that house since except people who were paying their respects to the honourable family. So why would people be talking about light coming from the building?" recalled Elyan.

"So you think Morgana's there?" replied Arthur.

"Well it's the only lead we have?"

"Let's go."

The men mounted their horses quickly and galloped away to the east towards the House of Blackwell, hoping that they get there in time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Yeah the bit about Percival... I don't know his life back story so I kind of made it up... haha, not sure if it ever told you in the show so sorry if this contradicts that haha! I was writing Elyan's part when I realised I hadn't written in Gwen yet.. oops! so I made a short part at the beginning with her in haha! 79 follows, 23 favs and 29 reviews :O Thank you thank you thank you! When you review it motivates me to write... or birthdays ;) haha! Hope you enjoyed the early, normal length chapter! Now (if you want) you can join me in singing to my friend Ellie (xellie23x), yeah I said your username! haha!**

**Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Elliieeeeeee, Happy Birthday to you (:**

**Happy Birthday if it's anyone elses aswell haha, if not read this when it is and change the name unless your name is Ellie... anywayyy (: Until next time (: bye! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY! I am truly sorry for this late update! Terrible excuses. Writers block, ill and teachers decided to give out lot's of homework even though we had finished our exams and we have summer holidays in 3 weeks and the exams are in a year... Most sixth forms had study leave but my college didn't cause they are clever like that. Anywayyy, thank you to all of you who favourited/followed/reviewed. It is truly appreciated, I wouldn't be carrying on writing this without your support! Nearly at 100 follows as well! Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

* * *

_*Previously*_

_Out the corner of his eye he saw Morgana appear with the large, muscular man from last time. Morgana gave a nod of her head and the man started to walk towards him._

"_Definitely not good."_

_00000_

_The men mounted their horses quickly and galloped away to the east towards the House of Blackwell, hoping that they get there in time._

* * *

Merlin woke to a hard tapping on his face. He slowly opened his eyes which was easier said than done when there's dried blood surrounding his eyes. Once his blurry vision began to focus, she turned his face slightly to see what the source of the tapping was. His eyes focused on the large man.

"Wake up," the man said sternly, "Time to play."

The man smiled evilly which made Merlin flinch slightly. Merlin opened his mouth to speak but his throat hurt so much that it came out as a croak. The man laughed.

"We want a drink peasant?" asked the man, "tough, you can have one when you behave."

Merlin sat there silently trying to figure out this stranger. He looked around in his thirties yet he was covered in scars from previous battles which hadn't been properly treated. Merlin watched as he sharpened his sword.

"I'm Borin by the way. Not that it makes any difference to you. I'm still going to make you talk either way."

Borin placed his sword on a table and walked over to Merlin.

"My lady told me about how disrespectful and disobedient you are. We have to do something about that," he said with a slight chuckle.

Borin cracked his knuckles while Merlin just stared at him, trying not to show any emotion. Merlin will not give him the satisfaction of seeing how afraid he is.

"Where's Emrys?"

"_Straight and to the point I suppose," _thought Merlin.

Merlin never even saw the fist heading to his face. He never thought he could feel any more pain but he was wrong.

"Where's Emrys?"

"I d-don't k-know," croaked Merlin trying to ignore the pain in his throat.

A fist connected with his face again.

"Where. Is. Emrys?"

"I d-don't k-know."

A fist connected right in the spot of his battered and bruised chest. Merlin gasped.

"Where is Emrys?"

Merlin remained silent this time, knowing that he shouldn't waste his breath especially as Borin won't listen to him. The fist connected to his body again. This repeated for the next 1 or 2 hours. Merlin lost count. During this time Borin made sure that he kept having a drink and food right in front of Merlin whilst laughing to himself. When Merlin lost consciousness, Morgana entered the room.

"So how is my _guest _holding up?" snarled Morgana.

"He still refuses to talk. He is so weak and pathetic, you can see it in his face."

Morgana laughed at this statement.

"True true my friend. He will give in eventually. We might have to move onto a more emotion torture, if you know what I mean."

Borin laughed with Morgana before he lifted his cup of water and throw it over Merlin's face. Merlin spluttered and woke up immediately. Looking from side to side, his eye rested on Morgana and he groaned inside.

"Aww, sorry did we wake up?" laughed Morgana.

Merlin just glared at her. Morgana picked up another cup and walked over to Merlin. She lifted to cup to his lips and tilted it gently so he could drink without being drowned.

"We can't have you dying now can we!?"

She took the cup away after a few seconds, after all she doesn't want to give his luxury treatment.

"I know why you are holding out Merlin," said Morgana.

Merlin gave her a confused look.

"And why do you think that I am _holding out_, maybe I just don't want to help you."

"You think Arthur and his little knights are on their way to save you."

"I don't think. I know."

Morgana and Borin laughed.

Borin replied, "why would they come after a servant like you?"

"Because they look past titles," snapped Merlin.

Borin slapped him round the face and said, "Don't you dare use that tone with me boy. You will show me some respect."

"Like I was saying, I suppose you are right. I heard from a messenger that Arthur and his men are on the hunt for you."

Merlin smiled but as he watched Morgana, his smile disappeared. Morgana smiled slyly as she saw Merlin's face fall.

"Yes they are looking for you. But I am sad to report that, they are moving in the wrong direction. You see they were so set on finding you that they fell for my trap. They are currently moving east towards, I don't know, around three dozen men."

Merlin felt like a balloon deflating.

"_That can't be right. She's lying, trying to get me to give up. I won't give up. I trust Arthur. But what if she isn't lying. They are going into a trap. Arthur wouldn't bring an army, only his best knights which meant that there are only five of them. Five against thirty six. That's not good odds."_

Morgana laughed as she watched Merlin process this information. She knew this would break him. As Merlin sat there stunned, Morgana nodded to Borin and left the room. As she walked away she heard flesh hitting flesh and the screams of a young man who would soon give her the information she desires.

* * *

As the five men saw the House of Blackwell in the distance they decided to slow down to give the horses' time to breathe, just in case they needed a quick get away when they get Merlin. As they got closer to the house, the men were on guard ready for anything to happen. However one thing they didn't expect to happen was an ambush of what looked like 3 dozen men.

Arthur and the knights quickly vaulted off their horses and quickly went into battle. The fight was definitely unfair and they were quickly surrounded by men. A few were slain but they couldn't keep up, even though Arthur was the most skilled swordsman anywhere in the land. Arthur had a quick glance around at his men when he could and if he caught their eyes, they exchanged silent talk about how if they are going down, they will go down together and fighting.

Suddenly the wind picked up and an almighty roar surrounded the area. Everyone stood still and looked around trying to find the source of the noise. A giant dragon came into view and some of the weak hearted men ran away screaming whilst who's stood still not knowing what to do. Arthur and the knights began to fight again, trying to get an advantage whilst trying to keep one eye on the dragon to see what was going to happen.

The dragon opened its mouth and fire fell everywhere on the ground except where Arthur and the knights and a few bandits. They heard the screams of the men who were burning in the fire and of the men who were running away scared. The few brave men carried on fighting Arthur and the knights but they were no match for the talented swordsmen.

Arthur managed to disarm a man and tripped him up onto the floor where Arthur held his sword to his throat.

"Where is Morgana?"

"I-I d-d-don't k-know."

Arthur held the sword closer to the man's neck and it began to draw blood.

"I will ask one more time," replied Arthur firmly, "Where is Morgana?"

The man gulped, "T-to the w-west, s-she is s-staying at t-the T-Tower of B-Billige."

Arthur released the man who stumbled and ran off into the forest. He looked around and found that his knights were finishing off the last men. Arthur walked over to the knights who were looking at him with relieved expressions. He quickly looked at them up and down and was pleased to see they only have minor scratches and grazes. They had forgotten about the dragon until the sound of flapping wings and a large thud on the ground happened. The men spun around quickly and went into fighting stances.

"Calm yourselves. I come in peace."

"And why should we believe you when you killed all those men," said Arthur cautiously.

"I helped you. You wouldn't have survived otherwise and I don't want your deaths to be the cause of Merlin's."

Arthur looked at the knights which looked just as confused as he was.

"And how do you know about Merlin?"

"It doesn't matter how I know Merlin, all that matters that he is in trouble and needs your help."

"Is this to do with his magic?" asked Gwaine.

"Ahh, so you know about Merlin's magic? Well Merlin is my kin."

"Kin... but isn't that a dragonlo..." replied Percival.

"Dragonlord?" asked Arthur, "A dragonlord. I thought the last one died!?"

"Balinor? Yes he was my kin too."

"Too? So Merlin is a dragonlord?" said Arthur. He was so confused.

"Balinor was Merlin's father," explained Kilgharrah, "It gets passed down from father to son, so when Balinor died, naturally Merlin gained the power."

Arthur took a few minutes to realise what he was saying. Merlin never knew his father. They both had gone looking for Balinor but he had died. Merlin was holding him whilst crying his eyes out. And Arthur had told him that no man was worth his tears... How could he say that!? When Arthur lost his father, Merlin was there for him and Arthur had just told him to suck it on and forget about him. Arthur felt sick.

"Anyway we shouldn't be wasting time. Merlin needs your help. We have a connection and I can feel it fading every hour. I don't know how long he can last. I suppose you heard the man Arthur, head west to the Tower of Billige quickly. It is not his fate to die at the hands of that witch."

And with that the dragon pushed off the ground and flew off into the sky.

"Thank you," called Arthur.

Arthur turned to his men and was glad to see the determination on all their faces.

"We have let Morgana mess around with us for too long. It is time for us to give her a piece of our minds."

Arthur and the men walked to where their horses had gathered. They mounted and started to travel in the right direction.

"_I just hope we aren't too late," _thought Arthur.

* * *

**So chapter 6 (: Like? No like? Again sorry for late update! I hope to try and update once a week if not more. You have permission to send me thousands of angry messages if the next chapter isn't updated by next friday! Byeee (:**


	7. Author's Note! (Sorry to disappoint!)

Hello (: Hope you are all alright! I just want to apologise for being late **again **-.- I have started the chapter but I simple don't have the time at the moment to finish it :S

Had a few days off college for trips so I've got work to catch up and then homework I had already so trying to catch up -.- 2 weeks until summer holidays and I can't believe I have this much work -.-

So basically (apart from whining) I'm trying to say that you will have to wait a bit longer for the chapter to be uploaded. Sorry! I hope to upload it at the weekend when I have more time but I won't make any promises! But I will promise that when I'm summer holidays I will have a proper schedule! Sorry again and I hope you are enjoying the hot weather (in Britain but I'm sure it's warm everywhere but it's like 23 degrees celsius here which is really hot for UK soo can't complain ;) So yeah... sorry! I will upload as soon as I can! Bye (:


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm not dead! Woo! I had horrible writer's block and no motivation to write so sorry if this chapter is rubbish :( I'm on summer holidays woo! So I _should_ be able to write more but I'm not promising cause we all know that I can't keep promises :S Sorry! I'm such a rubbish writer :( Anywayy enough of me feeling sorry for myself! I do shut up... eventually ;) I also realised that I haven't put a disclaimer in this story at all :S Woops! I probably should put it in the 1st chapter... may do that sometime :P But here it is for now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters no matter how much I dream**

**Anywayyy, here is the long waited chapter 7! Thank you all for your patience.**

* * *

**_*Previously*_**

_As she walked away she heard flesh hitting flesh and the screams of a young man who would soon give her the information she desires._

_000000_

_Arthur and the men walked to where their horses had gathered. They mounted and started to travel in the right direction._

"_I just hope we aren't too late," thought Arthur._

* * *

"You sure this is the right way?" asked Gwaine.

"The man said west, we are moving west," replied Elyan.

"But we have been going for hours," Gwaine said impatiently.

"Did you think it was going to be an hour's ride?" laughed Percival, "Besides, we have only been going for 4 hours."

"No. I just thought we'd be close by now."

"Look, we all want to get to Merlin soon but we have checked the map over and over and we are moving in the right direction," said Arthur, "so I would appreciate if you would stop complaining so we can think of a plan."

Gwaine gave a frown but stayed silent.

* * *

Hours later the forest was getting darker as day turned to night. The men were exhausted but still determined to find their friend.

"Sire, I think we need to rest." Said Leon, "We won't be able to help Merlin if we are too tired to stay awake."

Arthur sighed.

"Yes. Alright, we will rest here for the night," Arthur replied with a sad expression.

He thought they would at least have found a sign to show they were close. He looked around at his knights and saw pained looks upon their faces as they began to unpack.

"Elyan sort out the horses. Percival and Leon. Look for firewood. Me and Gwaine will go look for water," ordered Arthur.

Each man set out to complete their orders, trying to forget about what's happening to Merlin.

Arthur and Gwaine were walking silently looking around for water when Arthur heard Gwaine mumbling.

"If you have something to say, just say it. I'm fed up of your moaning and complaining." Snapped Arthur.

"Moaning and complaining! Sorry for being worried about Merlin. MY friend. God knows what he is to you. He thought he was your friend but you have let him down!"

"He is my friend too! We are searching for him! It's not my fault we were misled which caused this journey to take longer!"

"If we started looking straight away instead of you making us go back to Camelot because you were in a mood, we might actually be there now!"

"Yes I know we could have set off a little earlier but Merlin shouldn't have lied about his ... skill."

"Oh yes because he definitely knew that you would be happy with his magic and then you would bring magic back to the world and we would all live happily ever after," said Gwaine, sarcastically.

"Fine. I get your point."

Gwaine stopped in his tracks and turned to face Arthur.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did princess really just admit that he was... wrong!"

Arthur stared at Gwaine, clearly unimpressed.

"Let's just get this water. There's no need to make a big deal."

"No big deal? You have finally got off your throne and realised that the world doesn't revolve around the king."

"Enough Gwaine."

"No, no, no. This isn't enough. You need to realis..."

"Gwaine. Sh," interrupted Arthur.

"Don't you sh me princess. Like I was saying, you ne..."

"Shut up."

"No. I need to say this..."

Arthur placed his hand over Gwaine's mouth. Gwaine's wide eyes turned angry so Arthur brought his finger up to his own mouth, followed by moving it towards some trees. Gwaine moved his eyes from Arthur's face and followed the line which the finger was pointing. He saw light through the trees which couldn't be natural light. Slowly Arthur released his hand from Gwaine's mouth to make sure that he would stay quiet. He was happy to see that Gwaine had caught onto what he was trying to say.

With a nod of Arthur's head, they approached the area in which the light seemed to be coming from. As they got closer the light seemed to get stronger and they hid behind some trees when they saw where the light was coming from. They saw a tall tower with a giant gate for an entrance. Either side of the gate were two torches which seemed to be the source of the light. They took in the sight and noticed that there were two guards positioned at the gate with further 5 or so guards patrolling the grounds around the tower. The top of the tower merged with the dark night sky so they couldn't tell how high the tower is but they noticed there were windows all the way up the tower.

Arthur motioned for Gwaine to retreat but Gwaine was pointing to one of the windows. Arthur looked to where Gwaine was pointing and noticed a figure in the window. His eyes focussed and saw that the figure was his sister. Arthur motioned to Gwaine again and they started to retreat slowly.

When they were a safe distance away from the tower, Arthur spoke.

"Well we found it."

"Yes we were closer than we thought."

"Let's get back to camp, tell the others and come up with a plan."

And with that, both men started to walk back to camp at a quick pace. A few minutes later Gwaine spoke up.

"Look Arthur, I'm sorry about earlier. You know, making a big deal out of that."

"It's fine Gwaine."

"I was just happy that you might be changing because Merlin deserves better."

"I know. And thank you Gwaine for helping me work that out."

"You're welcome. Do I get a reward of ... I don't know... year's supply of mead?"

"Don't push it."

Gwaine sighed and carried on walking.

"I might buy you a round though. MIGHT," said Arthur.

Gwaine's face lit up for the first time in weeks and Arthur laughed. It only lasted a few seconds but it was the hope that they needed to help them think that it might turn out alright in the end. Might.

* * *

Morgana smiled as she looked at the broken form of her old friend. She would soon have the information which she wants desperately. She thought about her brother and his men and how they would be captured or killed by her trap by now. Everything was falling into place.

She left the room with the unconscious boy and she moved down the tower to her room. She looked around at the room which didn't hold many precious objects. She sat at her desk and brought out a small chest. She opened it up and looked at the pieces of jewellery which her sister gave to her. Morgana doesn't look at these pieces of jewellery often as he brings out her emotions which she sees as a weakness. She can't afford to care for anyone as she has learnt that they only let you down.

Uther Pendragon. The name makes her blood boil. He lied to her. He pretended to care for her only to turn against her at the last minute. Arthur Pendragon was just as bad as Uther. He is an enemy to sorcery which means that he has to be eliminated. She laughed to think about what problems he is in now. Is he alive or dead? Has he watched his men die around him? Does he feel guilty for not rescuing his pet? She was too deep in thoughts that she nearly didn't hear the knock at her door.

"One minute," snapped Morgana as she quickly placed the jewellery back into the chest and hid it back in her desk.

"Enter."

"My Lady. A messenger has arrived with news of Arthur and his knights." said the guard while he tried to hide his nerves.

A smile appeared on her face as she stormed out of her room, down the tower to learn of her _dear_ brother's fate. As she reached the throne room, the guards opened the doors quickly.

"I do hope you bring good news," called Morgana as she strolled across the room to where her wooden throne stood.

She observed the messenger as she sat on her throne. She noticed his nervous behaviour and knew that there was no good news.

The messenger coughed to clear his throat before he started.

"Er... M-my L-lady, all your m-men which you s-sent to complete y-your mission are... erm... dead."

Morgana's face started emotionless while she asked her question, "And Arthur and his knights?"

The messenger gulped.

"T-they... They s-survived, my Lady a-and o-one of your men t-told them w-where you a-are."

Morgana clenched her fist with fury.

"You told them WHAT!?"

"I-I d-didn't tell t-them a-anything, m-my L-l-lady."

The messenger looked at his Lady's eyes and saw the proper anger in them. This caused the poor boy to tremble in fear.

"I believe you," Morgana replied calmly.

The boy looked confused as he looked at guards faces to try and get some help. However all but one guard gave him an emotionless expression. The one guard gave him a sympathetic look which made the boy even more nervous than he thought possible.

As the boy looked back at his Lady in time to see her lift her wrist and twist it. With that, the boy knew no more. The guard, who gave the sympathetic look, winced as he watched the queen snap the boy's neck with no effort. He left sorry for the boy as he was only young, maybe 11 or 12 years old.

Morgana gave an almighty scream. All the guards ducked to the floor, closing their eyes and covering their ears with their hands. The room shook whilst the windows smashed which caused dust and glass to fly around the room.

Up in the tower, the tremors woke up the unconscious man for a few seconds. The man gave a small smile. Merlin knew that Arthur had lived and that they were on their way.

* * *

** Soooooo... what do you think? maybe review? I don't know... The action will come soon! Either next chapter or one after that... depends how much I feel like writing ;) I'm going to try and get into a schedule but god knows if that's going to happen XD soo anywayy, see you next time. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hellooooooo :D I know this is a short chapter but I thought it was a good place to stop so then the next chapter can be action without it stopping in a stupid place haha. I wrote this a couple of days ago but I thought that I'd get at least half way through the next chapter before I upload this as then I would be motivated to write so I could upload this (: I promise the next one will be longer, still deciding whether to be nice and give you it all at once or whether to be mean and give you it in parts ;) Anywayy, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_***Previously***_

_Gwaine's face lit up for the first time in weeks and Arthur laughed. It only lasted a few seconds but it was the hope that they needed to help them think that it might turn out alright in the end. Might._

_0000_

_Up in the tower, the tremors woke up the unconscious man for a few seconds. The man gave a small smile. Merlin knew that Arthur had lived and that they were on their way._

* * *

Leon looked up to see Arthur and Gwaine run back into camp and was slightly startled.

"Are you alright sire?" asked Leon.

"Yes thank you, we are more than alright," answered Arthur.

Leon, Percival and Elyan looked at each other with curious expressions before moving to gather around Arthur and Gwaine to hear the news.

"We found the tower," said Gwaine excitedly.

Smiles appeared all of the men's faces.

"_Finally. Some good news," _thought Leon.

"Yes we did. However it is heavily guarded outside so we can only assume that she has more inside," said Arthur.

"She? Did you see the witch sire?" asked Leon.

"Yes I did," answered Arthur with anger in his voice. If Leon didn't know who he was talking about then he would have been seriously worried about what he would do to him.

Arthur took a deep breath.

"Anyway get some sleep men, we have a busy day tomorrow. We will prepare to rescue Merlin in the morning."

"Do you have a plan?" questioned Elyan.

Arthur smiled, "of course."

* * *

A few minutes after her outburst, she took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She looked around the room and watched as her guards cautiously started to stand up from their position on the ground. Morgana stared at her head guard, whose name she didn't care to know, and then looked around the room. He understood what she meant and ordered a few men to start to clean up the room before he made his way over the Morgana to find out her next plan. When he reached her she was sat at her throne thinking and without looking at him she started to speak.

"We have to ready for when my dear brother arrives. "

"Yes my lady. What do you propose?"

"Get me more guards tonight. I don't care how but they better be here by the morning. Meanwhile take some guards from outside the tower and place them in the entrances inside the tower and in front of the _guest's_ door."

"Yes my lady."

The guard bowed low and turned to go sort out the plans. As he reached the door, he heard Morgana call out.

"Oh, and find Borin. Tell him to stay with the _guest_ and make him as... _comfortable_ as he can."

The guard bowed again and marched through the door to complete his tasks. He thought about what Morgana said and it sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

The knights were up when the first light crept through the leaves unto the camp. The men were well rested, considering the circumstances. They listened intensively to Arthur's plan until they had gone over ever little detail so they all knew where they had to be and what they were meant to be doing. After that they sorted their weapons which would prove useful in the next few hours. The mood of the camp grew more intense, the longer they waited.

Arthur's plan included them moving in for the attack at dusk as they all agreed that it would help the idea of surprise. Even though they all wanted to get to Merlin as soon as possible, they had agreed that it is better to get him out than to get captured by Morgana or possibly killed.

As the sun began to set, Arthur looked around his men and decided that it was either now or never.

"The sun is setting. It is time. I want to thank you all now for coming on this mission with me. I know how much Merlin means to me so I can only hope that you feel the same way. But I will not stop any of you who don't want to fight," Arthur looked round even though he knew that no one would leave, "We need to stop Morgana from causing any more pain. I have no idea how Merlin will be but I know that we will help him as much as we can."

All the men nodded in agreement and they picked up their swords.

"Let's go help Merlin."

* * *

**Yes I know, extremely short so you probably all want to kill me for being the worst writer ever... But hey I've so nearly finished writing the next chapter and it's 1:37am... So of course I'm now off to finish the next chapter so it will be uploaded either tomorrow (well today I suppose cause it's 1:37am XD) or Wednesday... I hope it's going to be alright cause I never know how to write good action.. but anywayyy that's the next chapter and probably the one after that soooooo you will just have to be patient... which I know you all are good at seeing as I can't post chapters in a schedule haha! Anyywayyyy hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in a few days ;) Byeeeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello :) Here it is! A nice long chapter compared to the last haha! I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! It means soooo much and makes me so happy that people actually enjoy my writing! I never thought it would get this popular especially as it's my first story! Thank youuuuu :D But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry if there's spelling/grammar mistakes (:**

* * *

_***previously***_

_All the men nodded in agreement and they picked up their swords._

"_Let's go help Merlin."_

* * *

There was no light entering the forest when the men reached the tower. They hid behind trees and bushes as they watched the guards outside of the tower. Arthur motioned to the men to move around to the back of the tower.

"There are less guards tonight Arthur," said Gwaine with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I know," replied Arthur, "something is not right. It looks too easy."

The men nodded while Arthur continued talking, "Stick to the plan men. There is no need to change the plan now."

The men nodded again and set out to complete the plan. Gwaine and Leon sneaked up behind two guards and bashed them over the head with the hilt of their swords. As the two guards bodies hit the ground, Leon and Gwaine looked around to check to see if anyone had heard. They pulled the bodies into the cover of the trees and began to take their weapons and uniform. Arthur and Gwaine were changing into their new uniforms when Elyan clicked to get their attention. Another guard came around the side of the tower, obviously looking for something or someone.

"Robert? George?" called the guard.

Gwaine looked at Arthur who gave a nod of his head to tell Gwaine to take care of the man. In the next minute the guard was out cold on the floor. Gwaine smiled, it felt good to get some anger out. Arthur helped Gwaine pull the man into the trees and began to take his weapons and uniform too. Arthur threw them at Leon who began to change while Elyan was on look out for any more guards. Arthur, Gwaine and Percival were tying and gagging the three guards. As soon as that was done, they re-grouped.

"Do we all know the plan?" asked Arthur.

All the men nodded. Arthur turned to Percival and Elyan.

"If we don't come back here in an hour or give you a signal, come and find us."

"Yes sire," answered Elyan and Percival in unison.

And with that Arthur, Leon and Gwaine stood up tall and walked out of the safety of the trees and bushes. The men took a deep breath and proceeded to walk around to the entrance of the tower. Arthur nodded to one of the guards outside the door. The guard stared back at them before reluctantly opening the door just enough for the men to squeeze through. When they entered the tower the next sight stopped them in their tracks. There were around a dozen guards in the room either facing the main door or standing guard on every door on the ground floor as well as some at the bottom of the spiral staircase. A man stepped forward which Arthur guessed was the head.

"What is your business coming inside and straying from your post?" asked the man sternly.

Arthur stayed silent for a few seconds as he was trying to think of an excuse.

"Ahh..."

Arthur coughed to clear his throat before he continued, "We saw some light coming from the east and we were coming to tell you... sir,"

The man looked at Arthur through squinted eyes as if he was trying to read his mind.

"Why didn't you check the light out yourselves?" said the guard impatiently.

"Stupid cowards," mumbled the guard.

"We did sir," said Gwaine, "we found a camp with men bearing a seal... a gold dragon."

The guards face lit up for a second before returning to the emotionless expression. The man glared at the three men which caused Arthur to think that he wouldn't believe them but suddenly the guard spoke.

"Group two, go east and invade the camp."

Arthur gave a sigh of relief and started to move to one side so he could move around the guard. However he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?" asked the guard.

"To... er... go report to Lady Morgana."

The guard stepped in front of Arthur so close that they were almost touching.

"Do not speak her Lady's name. How dare you! You and the other two men are going to show the rest of the guards where the camp is."

Arthur looked into the man's eyes and debated about what he should do. He glanced back at Gwaine and Leon before he answered the guard.

"Yes sir."

He turned around with a determined face and as he looked between Leon and Gwaine, they both knew exactly what his plan was. Nothing was going to stop Arthur from reaching Merlin.

As Arthur led the group of guards east, he glanced around the bushes until he saw two faces watching them. In a matter of minutes the group of guards following them as halved by the silent work of Elyan and Percival. Leon and Gwaine helped them finish off the rest of the group so when Arthur turned around, only his men were left standing.

"Well the front door plan didn't work," joked Gwaine which resulted in Arthur showing his 'no time for humour' face.

"Thank you Gwaine. Right, did anyone notice any low windows?" asked Arthur.

Elyan replied, "I did not see any on the ground floor sire but there was one around the back of the tower on the first floor."

"But you saw how heavily guarded it was inside, who knows how it will be inside the tower even that room." exclaimed Leon.

"Well it seemed only on the ground floor," said Gwaine.

"We were only on the ground floor Gwaine," answered Leon.

"Do you have any other ideas because I have none," said Arthur.

The men stayed quiet knowing that this is the only plan which they had. They all wanted to get to Merlin as soon as possible and they had wasted enough time already.

"Right. Let's try this again shall we?"

* * *

Morgana was lying on her bed thinking of creative ways to end Arthur's life when there was a knocking at her door.

"Enter."

"Sorry to disturb you my Lady but there has been a sighting."

This woke Morgana up instantly.

"Where?"

"Three of the guards stationed outside spotted a light through the forest to the east and they went to find the source. They said that they found a camp of men bearing a dragon seal, like Camelot's."

Morgana's smile grew.

"But..." started the guard.

Morgana's smile dropped, "but what?"

"But the three men who came with the news were... strange."

"Strange? How were they strange?"

"Well I haven't seen them before and the way they acted... they were... I don't know. Perhaps I am mistaken. I apologise my Lad..."

"No. Do not apologise. Can you describe the men?" interrupted Morgana.

The guard began to describe the men as best he could, "It was difficult to see when they had their helmets on but one man had short, blond hair with blue eyes. By looking at him I'd say he was either the most confident or the leader of the men if they were imposters. One of the other men had long, brown hair with a... shaggy look you could say. While the third man had long, blond hair with a moustache and a beard."

He looked up at Morgana to see her smiling wickedly again.

"And where are these men now?"

"I ordered them to take some guards to the camp."

"They are taking out the guards..." Morgana mumbled to herself.

"Take some more guards and follow them. Do not attack them. I mean it. Your men will not make the first move. Do you understand me?"

The guard gulped but nodded.

"If they don't start to come back to the tower by themselves, _persuade_ them to come back."

The guard bowed and left the room swiftly.

* * *

Meanwhile Percival was giving Arthur a leg up so he could reach the window. Arthur looked through the window and luckily there were no guards in the room. Arthur gently pushed the window and it slowly opened.

"_Finally some luck," _thought Arthur.

Arthur climbed through the window and landed gracefully on the other side. Arthur began to search the room and he found a middle sized stone which he picked up. After Leon and Gwaine had climbed through the window, Arthur whispered to Percival before he ran back to shelter," Remember one hour."

Percival nodded before he moved back to where Elyan was positioned. Arthur slowly opened the door slightly so he could see out. He could see a guard with his back to Arthur but he couldn't see anyone else around. He slowly opened the door wider and sneaked up behind the guard. Quickly he placed one hand over the guard's mouth while hitting him over the head with the stone and dragged him back into the room.

After that the three of them sneaked out the room and proceeded down the corridor. At the end of the corridor is opened out to the spiral stairs which seemed to go from the bottom of the tower to the very top. Arthur, Gwaine and Leon hid behind a corner as some guards were walking down the stairs and they couldn't help but over hear the guard's conversation.

"... Haven't heard screams in a while."

"I just came from guarding his room up on the 5th floor... nothing."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead. I don't think anyone has lasted this long."

"I hope for his sake that he is dead..."

The conversation became too quiet for the knights to hear but they didn't want to hear it. Arthur looked at his men and saw the sad look upon their faces. He motioned for them to follow him as he carefully moved up the stairs keeping close to the outside wall so people looking up and down won't see them moving. When they reached the 5th floor, they cautiously followed the curving corridor. At the very end of the corridor there was a thin door with two guards outside. Arthur marched up to these guards with Gwaine and Leon following close behind.

"We are here to take over guard," said Arthur strongly.

"We only got here 10 minutes ago," snapped the guard.

"Well we have received orders to guard this door while you go help the head with finding the camp east of the tower."

The two guards looked at each other and seemed reluctant to move.

"Or would you prefer to disobey orders and receive a punishment from our Lady," said Arthur.

With that the guards tensed and looked frightened. They quickly moved out of the way and marched down the corridor towards the stairs. Arthur gave a sigh of relief.

"_This is going too well," _thought Arthur but shook his head to get the thought out of his head.

Arthur placed his hand over the door handle but he hesitated. Were they too late? What sight would they meet when they opened the door? Would Merlin be sane? What if Morgana was in there with him?

Arthur shook his head again. No. He wouldn't let his fears get a hold of him now, not now when they had come so far. He nodded at Leon to stay outside the door on lookout, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop Gwaine from going to Merlin. Arthur slowly turned his hand and opened the door. Both Arthur and Gwaine couldn't believe their eyes. They both saw their friend in the room however neither of them saw the figure hiding in the shadows.

* * *

**Don't kill me ok?! I know that I'm evil ;) I'm on holiday from Saturday for a week, might have internet, might not... I'm halfway through the next chapter so hopefully I can upload that Friday before I go :) If I have internet next week you will get an update but if not, I will upload it a week on Saturday when I come back because I will definitely write it next week :) Reviews might help me write? ;) jokes, I don't want to bribe you XD Anywayyy, see you next time, byeeeeeeeeee :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hellooo :) I managed to finish this chapter before I go on holiday woo! So yeah, still not sure if I will have internet or not so you will have to wait and see if I can upload, but I will definitely upload next Saturday when I come home soo sorry if you end up having a week of waiting! haha! It was my results day yesterday for my AS (sorry for people in other countries who don't know what this is) and I got 2 As and 3Bs argh! So happy! I thought I'd failed! So not writing for ages in May/June was good for my grades XD Yeahh something a guest said about my punctuation and sentence structure... I'm sorry cause I know I'm a rubbish writer when it comes to technique stuff, was always rubbish with that when I studied GCSE English haha! So yeah I apologise but I hope you can still enjoy the story :) I will try and improve! Anywayy I'll let you read the chapter now :) Hope you like it ! (sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes)**

**Disclaimer- Nope still don't own Merlin and its characters :( But I own Borin... Woo I think?...**

* * *

***Previously***

_They both saw their friend in the room however neither of them saw the figure hiding in the shadows._

* * *

Arthur had to blink twice to make sure that he didn't make a mistake when he saw Merlin in front of him. He knew that he should never see his friend like this. Merlin was sat in the middle of the room, tied to a chair and his head was bowed low – obviously no strength to hold it up. He looked so hurt and weak; it brought tears to Arthur's eyes. He quickly stopped them from falling as he strode towards Merlin.

As he got closer he saw the rise and fall of his chest which showed that he was breathing but just to make sure, Arthur checked Merlin's pulse. Gwaine suddenly appeared at his side, obviously out of his state of shock.

"I-Is he... a-alive?" asked Gwaine nervously.

"Yes," Arthur said with a sigh of relief, "He is."

Gwaine let out a breath which he didn't realise he was holding, "Thank God."

"It's faint but steady."

After they were happy that Merlin was alive, Gwaine started to untie Merlin while Arthur started to look at his injuries.

"_No wonder he has a weak pulse," t_hought Arthur.

Merlin's shirt was ripped to reveal his chest and from what Arthur could see, there wasn't a part of his body which wasn't cut. As he looked at Merlin's face, he saw cuts, bruises and burns which looked raw and painful. His arms looked like they had the same treatment. Merlin's wrists looked red and sore which Arthur deduced that they were caused by either the ropes which tied him to the chair or by chains used elsewhere. Arthur noticed that his shoulder looked strange and at a weird angle. Arthur made a mental note to be way of that when they moved him. Arthur couldn't bear to look at his chest with all the bruises which had gone an unnatural colour, cuts which were all down the length of his chest and burns which were the shape of a knife. He tried his hardest no to vomit at the sight of it.

Gwaine gasped as he went to the back of the chair. Arthur quickly moved around the chair to see what shocked Gwaine and what he saw caused him to miss a heartbeat. Merlin's chest looked good compared to his back. He saw long, thin wounds which could only have been made by a whip. The long wounds covered in dry blood and infection. Arthur has watched a few whippings in his life which his father has sentenced to people. It was never a nice punishment to watch. Every man, no matter how strong, screamed. It was truly awful to see a man break like that. Arthur hated to think that this had happened to Merlin.

"T-They..." said Gwaine angrily, "They w-whipped him. WHIPPED HIM."

"Keep your voice down Gwaine. You getting loud and angry won't help Merlin," said Arthur even though he wanted to join Gwaine.

Gwaine nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Come on, the sooner we get Merlin to Gaius the better," said Arthur.

As the men began to carefully lift Merlin, they both heard a quiet whisper which was followed by a slight wind circling the room before it seemed to leave through the door. The torches flickered which made Arthur and Gwaine quite nervous. They saw something move in the shadows and they quickly withdrew their swords.

"Oh they won't help you," sneered the shadow.

"Oh really? Why don't you stop cowering in the shadows, come out and find out?" asked Arthur confidently.

The man gave a little chuckle before stepping out of the shadows. The man had a sly smile on his scarred face.

"Arthur Pendragon. King of Camelot and one of his pitiful knights I'm guessing."

"You know my name so it seems rude that I do not know yours."

"I suppose you are correct Arthur. My name is Borin," said Borin as well as giving a mock bow.

"Why are you here?"

"I think I should be asking you that question, seeing as you are trespassing."

"We are here to take our friend back home," answered Gwaine.

"Ahh... well I'm afraid that your friend can't leave. Sorry about the wasted journey."

"Oh what a shame... well we are taking Merlin with us whether you like it or not."

Borin laughed, "Me and my Lady can't allow it. We haven't finished having _fun_."

Gwaine growled while Arthur saw red. As quick as a flash, Arthur had Borin pressed up against the wall with his sword at his throat.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" asked Arthur.

"Didn't you hear me? Got something in your ear perhaps your pride?" asked Borin in a cocky voice.

"Did you harm Merlin in anyway?" asked Arthur through his teeth.

"Yes," answered Borin with a smile, "it was so fun and satisfying to hear him scream."

While Arthur was trying not to cut Borin's throat, Borin took advantage of Arthur's hesitation. Borin punched Arthur in the side of his head and pushed him away from himself and into Gwaine.

"You will regret that," said Arthur sternly.

"Oh will I?" challenged Borin.

"Gwaine take Merlin out. Leave Borin to me."

"Oh I don't think you will get very far."

"And why is that Borin?"

"My Lady's on her way."

"It's a shame that we will be gone before she arrives."

Suddenly another voice appeared, "I wouldn't count on that brother."

Arthur turned around to see Morgana standing in the doorway. She was holding Leon in front of her with a knife to his throat. Arthur recognised the knife to be the one he gave her as a present a few years ago.

"Hello Arthur."

Arthur motioned to Leon and said, "Didn't think you liked to get your hands dirty."

"Well Merlin didn't seem to mind."

Arthur felt the anger build upside of him.

"Aww," said Morgana in a sympathetic voice," have I struck a nerve?"

"Why are you doing this Morgana? Why didn't you take me? What has Merlin ever done to you?" asked Arthur.

Morgana let out a laugh.

"What has Merlin done!? Oh where do I begin? How about when he tried to kill me with poison?"

Arthur, Leon and Gwaine looked shocked and confused. This didn't sound like the sweet hearted man they knew.

"What about how he ruined nearly every plan of mine or my sisters with his meddling?"

"_What has Merlin been doing," _thought Arthur, "_Gaius was right. He has done a lot for me and Camelot. He needs to survive so he can tell me all the idiotic things he has done. The clot pole."_

"He isn't the _innocent_ servant which he led you all to believe."

"Oh we know," laughed Gwaine.

Suddenly they heard a sound from behind them. Gwaine looked round and saw that Merlin was moaning. He was beginning to awake. Arthur didn't let his eyes leave Morgana as he knew how sneaky she was. He waited for Gwaine to turn back around and give him a sign that Merlin was alright. Gwaine nodded and smiled to Arthur to show him that Merlin was waking up.

"I think that's our cue to tell us that we have done enough talking. As you came here, we may as well make use of our opportunity, eh Borin," Morgana said to Borin.

"Sorry to ruin the _reunion_but I think it's time for Merlin to go, so excuse us."

Arthur started to walk backwards to try and get to Merlin. Suddenly Morgana's eyes turned gold. Arthur and Gwaine found themselves frozen to the spot. Arthur tried to get his body to move but it was no use.

"Oh how I am going to enjoy this," said Morgana as she passed Leon to Borin and began to walk towards Arthur.

"You have no idea how many times I have thought of ways to hurt you, to kill you. But which one to choose? But it's a shame to do it with you frozen... it seems too easy."

Morgana's eyes flashed gold again. Arthur and Gwaine could now freely move their heads but it felt like they had no body. As hard as they tried, they just couldn't get any part of the body to move, not a finger or a toe.

"Pathetic Morgana. Only our heads? Are you scared to know that we can beat you if you didn't freeze us?"

"Oh no. I'm not scared. This is to show you that I have more power here. I am the rightful queen of Camelot. I only gave you the movement of your heads back so you don't feel weak and pathetic. Also I think that I quite enjoy the screams."

Morgana was staring straight at Arthur's face but he stayed emotionless. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing him emotions.

"Ooo emotionless. I think I'm having déjà vu... Merlin was just like you. _I'm going to stay silent so I won't give her the satisfaction of my emotions,_" mocked Morgana, "but oh did that act not work. His screams shook this tower. You could hear them for miles in all directions. Oh how he begged for me to stop. How he said that you were coming to save him. But I saw through his act. I saw the hope drain out his eyes every hour. To be honest I think he didn't believe you were coming at all. But he tried his hardest to beat me."

Morgana moved her eyes from looking at Arthur to Merlin and continued, "But look at him now. He is broken. Not just physically but mentally. "

Arthur tried not to let Morgana get into his head but all this seemed true. He knew that he was injured physically. Anyone could tell just from a one second glance, but mentally?

"_No. If he is, we can't abandon him. He won't abandon us. We will help him through everything. I will not die here and leave him to die,"_ thought Arthur.

"But there's no reason to dwell on the past," continued Morgana, "We need to look at the future. Like who's going to be on the throne of Camelot. But I'm sad to say that it won't be you brother."

Morgana walked back to where Borin was.

"It's time for me to have some fun. You have no Emrys to save you now."

Morgana's eyes turned gold and said words from the old religion. All Arthur felt was pain. He heard someone screaming but he realised that it was him. He could faintly hear people calling him name who he guessed was Leon and Gwaine. His senses gradually deteriorated. After a few minutes Morgana released Arthur from her spells and he crashed to the floor. Arthur could finally breathe.

"I told you that I would make you scream," giggled Morgana.

Arthur had no strength to respond. He just laid there, trying to catch his breath.

"Aww, does the mighty king of Camelot need a break? How about I use one of your knights next?"

A shaky but strong voice echoed around the room, "Y-you will n-not h-harm t-them."

Arthur picked up enough strength to look up. He saw Merlin standing on his weak, shaky legs. He looked like he was about to fall but Merlin's face was angry and determined. As he looked at his face, he realised just how powerful his friend really was.

* * *

**Don't kill meeee! I'm sorry for cliffhanger! It just sort of worked and I don't have time to write more cause it like 10:20pm and I need to start packing cause I'm leaving in the morning... I'm always a bad packer... haha XD I hope that I have wifi at the cottage sooo fingers crossed! I will definitely write at least one chapter while I'm there sooo woo! ****Thanks for followers/favourites/reviews! You are all awesome :) Until next time, Byeeeeeeee (:**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello :) Sorry for long wait! No wifi! I wrote this chapter while I was sitting on the beach ;) I know I said I'd post this yesterday but god was that a hectic day and didn't have time to type it up! But anyway here it is! You should check out this youtuber's videos, they are amazing! She did a merlin video to Counting Stars by OneRepublic and god I love that song! Here is the link but you will have to get rid of spaces.** www . youtube / watch?v=1mC8onGBg5Y **Anywayyy hope you enjoy this chapter (: Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... but god I love it... isn't that enough!?**

* * *

_***Previously***_

_A shaky but strong voice echoed around the room, "Y-you will n-not h-harm t-them."_

_Arthur picked up enough strength to look up. He saw Merlin standing on his weak, shaky legs. He looked like he was about to fall but Merlin's face was angry and determined. As he looked at his face, he realised just how powerful his friend really was._

* * *

The first thing Merlin felt as he woke was the pain of his body. He grunted and moved to try and get comfortable.

"_Wait... I moved?" _thought Merlin.

He tested his arms and wrists to see if it was true. He soon found out that he was very stiff due to not moving for a week or so. But he didn't think about that now, he could finally move. He tried to open his eyes but all he could was a slight flutter of his eyelids.

"_Ok so eyes aren't working at the moment,"_ thought Merlin.

He decided to try another of his senses. He listened to muffled voices. As he began to try and focus on these voices, he started to recognise them.

"... That's our cue... use of our opportunity... Borin"

Merlin tensed and one word can to his mind – Morgana. He tried to listen for more voices even if he only caught snippets of conversation which made no sense.

"... Ruin the reunion..."

Merlin gasped in his mind and thought, "_Arthur! He came!"_

Now Merlin knew Arthur had come to help him, Merlin had the motivation he needed to wake up.

"Oh how I am going to enjoy this."

"_Morgana? What is she doing?"_

"... No idea how many times... way to hurt you, kill you..."

"_NO ARTHUR!" _Merlin mentally screamed.

Merlin attempted to open his eyes again but they simply wouldn't open fully. Merlin managed to open his eyes slightly to form slits and he could see people in front of him. He realised that he was looking at Arthur and a man who must be Gwaine, with that scruffy hairstyle. They were frozen to the spot but their heads can move. All he could see was their backs but he could see Morgana standing right in front of Arthur. Suddenly he noticed that Morgana was about to move her eyes to him so he quickly shut them and kept an emotionless face.

"...Look at him... broken... not physically, mentally... no Emrys to save you now."

Merlin laughed in his mind, "Oh if she only knew."

A piercing scream filled the room - it sounded truly painful. Merlin heard men calling Arthur's name which made him realise that the scream was coming from Arthur. Merlin felt the anger build up inside of him.

"_I can't sit here. It's my job to save him. Protect him. I am Emrys."_

With that thought, Merlin opened his eyes fully and began to test his legs, He noticed how shaky they were, but they had to do. Arthur's screams had stopped and Merlin looked at his friend. Arthur lay on the floor trying to catch his breath. He was too distracted with Arthur that he didn't realise that Morgana had started talking again.

"... Told you that I would make you scream."

Merlin felt the anger again which caused him to push off the chair in an attempt to stand up. Unfortunately they wouldn't hold him due to the shakiness which caused him to fall back into the chair, luckily with little noise.

"Aww, does the mighty King of Camelot need a break? How about I use one of your knights next?"

Merlin pushed off the chair again with success this time. Merlin tried to use the strongest voice he could.

"Y-You will n-not h-harm t-them," he said in a shaky voice.

"_Well that was pathetic," _thought Merlin.

Merlin watched as all the eyes turned to him. Merlin looked at Arthur and gave a slight smile before he turned his attention to Morgana who looked slightly shocked and scared but it was soon gone in a blink of an eye.

"Well well, look who has woken up. But dud I hear him speak? It was so weak that I almost thought that it was a rat," Morgana said mockingly.

Merlin coughed and tried to speak more forcefully.

"Do not mock me Morgana. You don't want to anger me anymore than you have already."

Morgana stared at Merlin before bursting out laughing with Borin copying her.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes. If you harm them anymore, you will regret it."

"Ooo strong words. I'm shaking in terror," joked Borin.

"Really Merlin. Trying to be strong and fierce, it really doesn't suit you," said Morgana.

"Whatever you say. But if you don't let them go, you will see my fierce side."

"Oh don't tempt me."

After saying that, her eyes turned golden and Arthur began to scream again. Merlin reacted in under a second and casted a shield over Arthur so his pain stopped. Morgana was speechless.

"Y-you ..." Morgana coughed to regain her voice, "you have magic."

"I'm just full of surprises," said Merlin with his goofy smile.

Morgana didn't know what to do. How could he be a sorcerer? She looked over to Arthur and the knights and noticed that they weren't shocked like her.

"You knew," Morgana said to Arthur, "You knew he had magic? And you accepted him? What about me? How could you cast me out because I have magic? You accepted your servant but not your family?"

"I never casted you out Morgana. Do not try and blame all this on me. It was your fault that you left Camelot. You were the one who used magic for evil. Merlin doesn't use his magic for evil. That's why I accepted his magic. And I only found out about Merlin's magic a few days ago."

"LEFT? I left Camelot? I was FORCED. Uther would have killed me. And I didn't see you protesting? You never helped me. You are as bad as him."

"You were the one who chose to help your sister complete evil deeds. You chose to commit treason."

"Commit treason? So Merlin hasn't? How can you talk about me being wrong when you are helping a sorcerer yourself!? Not only Merlin but Emrys as well."

"Merlin is a good man. He is a better person than you ever can be. If I saw that you were using magic for good, I would have helped you. I am not my father."

"You would have condemned me to death either way. You are just like your father. And I like how you didn't speak of your pet, Emrys."

"You may not want to admit it, but you are like _our_ father as well. And Emrys is nothing to do with this."

"Emrys is everything to do with this. And I am nothing like Uther."

"Oh really."

"Yes. How dare you compare me to that man! He was the evil one. He killed innocent people for having a talent. They didn't do anything wrong. He just condemned them. It's like you killing everyone who can use a sword because they could kill you."

"Yes I agree with you that he killed lots of innocent people. But that also sounds like someone else I know... you."

"Uther condemned this realm to their deaths. He made them fear magic when it can help them. How many _innocent _people do you think died because of Uther's mistake of not realising the effects of his actions? He is the one who killed your mother yet he blamed magic."

"No you're lying. My father would NEVER have risked my mother's life."

"Oh how he deceived you. Do you really think your father would stop at nothing to continue his legacy?"

"Enough Morgana. Stop playing around. It's your fault that you are in this situation and you are NOT going to kill me or anyone else to try and clear your conscience."

Morgana laughed, "You have no power over me to tell me what to do. I will kill you today Arthur. No one can stop me. Merlin isn't strong enough to defeat me and well Emrys is nowhere to be seen. I believe he has left you. That's what everyone does isn't it? Betray you? Abandon you?"

"I have not betrayed or abandoned him," called Merlin.

Merlin had been watching this conversation closely. He could see how vulnerable Morgana was. He saw how she finally let out emotions and thoughts that she had obviously kept to herself for so long.

"Merlin. You betrayed Arthur. You have known Arthur for how many years now? 8/9 years now? How long was it until you learnt sorcery? What did Arthur do to make you start? Or did I inspire you?"

"I had magic long before I came to Camelot."

"Oh so you came here with a death wish. You were always a _clever _boy. I'm surprised you kept the secret so long."

"So were we," whispered Gwaine.

"My Lady, why are you wasting time talking?" said Borin impatiently.

"Thank you Borin but I don't need you questioning my actions. Or did you forget your place?"

"Yes Borin, you better listen your Mother," mocked Merlin.

"Strong words Merlin. I almost didn't believe that you are a clumsy, idiot servant."

"Oh he definitely still is," said Arthur in a hushed voice which caused the knights to give a light chuckle.

"Enough. You have wasted enough of my time. Time to meet your end."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of that Morgana."

Suddenly Merlin's eyes turned gold as he casted a shield like Arthur's over Leon and Gwaine. Morgana casted a spell at Merlin, who blocked it effortlessly.

"Is that all you have Morgana?"

"Oh I'm just getting started."

Morgana casted a spell, which was stronger than before. Merlin still managed to block it with ease. This continued for a minute with Morgana firing spells at Merlin who just stayed calm and blocked them all. Arthur and the knights had smiles of their faces as they watched their powerful friend anger Morgana.

"Give up now Morgana. You will never win."

"So you can block some spells. Doesn't mean that you will win."

"Fine."

With that Merlin fired a spell at Morgana. She wasn't quick enough to block it and it caught her in her chest and caused her to step back a few paces. Merlin smiled.

"I don't know why you are smiling. It's just a scratch."

Morgana casted a shield around her in an attempt to block Merlin's next spell. It worked for a few seconds before her shield cracked. It was enough for the spell to seep through and fire her back into the wall. Borin let go of Leon and ran over to Morgana. He was happy that she was alive so he turned to Merlin.

"How dare you hurt my Lady!? You pathetic piece of scum."

"Scum? I think you mean you my friend."

Merlin casted a spell which caused Borin to scream out in pain. Merlin walked to Borin with his eyes still golden. As he got closer his spell seemed to get stronger and Borin collapsed to his knees. When Merlin was next to Borin, he fell to the floor wriggling in pain. Arthur and the knights watched in silence and dismay as they watch Merlin torture this man. They knew he deserved to be punished but they never thought that Merlin would do something like that. Borin screams turned to whimpers before Borin went silent. Merlin's eyes turned back to blue. Merlin just looked at Borin with a murderous stare. Suddenly Merlin was kicking Borin's body over and over again. Arthur could see that Merlin was letting out his pain of what Borin had done to him over the past days. But he knew that once Merlin was in his right state of mind that he would regret his actions. He called to Merlin, "Merlin. Stop."

Merlin stopped kicking him and looked at Arthur. Arthur saw the pain and torment in Merlin's eyes. He wished he could go over and hug his friend and help him get rid of his memories. In the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He looked over and saw Morgana getting up off of the floor. Merlin followed Arthur's eyes and looked at his other torturer.

Morgana awoke to the screams of her servant and listened to them quietening down. After she had stood, she had a proper look at Merlin. And she realised that she had made a mistake. Morgana wasn't sure about what she should say and ended up saying, "You are powerful, how can you be this powerful from learning magic?"

"I didn't learn it. I was born with it."

"No..." said Morgana as she began to realise what a grave mistake she had done. Merlin watched as she recognised who he really was.

"You were here all along. All meddling you did. Of course you couldn't do it as a simple, plain-old servant. You are Emrys."

"Well done."

Morgana's face turned from worry to rage.

"You may be powerful. But you will not beat me. I am a High Priestess of The Triple Goddess."

"You keep telling yourself that Morgana."

Morgana used her magic to unfreeze Arthur and Gwaine before pushing them and Leon into the wall before turning her attention to Merlin. Merlin was too focussed on Morgana to look over at his friends. He just hoped that they were alright.

Arthur looked up from the floor to look at Gwaine and Leon. Luckily they didn't have any major injuries. He diverted his attention to the fight in front of him. He watched Morgana's and Merlin's eyes turn golden as they fired spells at each other whilst blocking others. This went on for a few minutes as they used all their power to try and harm the other. He couldn't believe that Merlin had the power or energy to compete in this fight. He could see that they were both becoming tired. Suddenly they both sent a spell at the same time which caught both of them out. Within seconds they were both on the floor, panting as they were out of breath. They both looked up into each other's eyes before both struggling to get up to their feet. They continued to watch each other.

"Give up now Merlin. You are weak. You do not have the power to finish this fight."

"I will not allow you to continue tormenting this kingdom. I am Emrys. Son of Hunith and Balinor. The Last Dragonlord. The Most Powerful Sorcerer to Ever Walk the Earth."

With that small speech, Merlin held is hands out and a thunderstorm grew outside of the tower. Lightning strikes surrounded the tower which frightened everyone in and around the tower. Merlin just stood there with his eyes giving a murderous stare. Merlin quickly moved his hands in front of him facing Morgana and spoke a spell from the old religion. His eyes turned gold and a surge of energy was propelled towards Morgana. She was lifted into the air with her head back, eyes wide and mouth open giving a silent scream. She flew for a few seconds before one last lightning strike occurred, and she fell to the floor with a thud.

The room fell into silence. The thunderstorm passed. Merlin stood in the middle of the room with two bodies around him. Arthur and the knights sat on the floor, completely speechless while slightly scared of their friends. Merlin turned to him while dropping his hands slowly. Merlin looked at his friends and saw them staring at him with a frightened look. Arthur slowly got up off the floor and stood facing Merlin. He was about to speak however Merlin's eyes went back into to his head as he collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

* * *

**Not too big of a cliffhanger? kind of? haha! Maybe review cause I have no idea how good this chapter is because I just like to hate everything I dooo sooo yeahh... Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed and just waited patiently! Hope I didn't disappoint! Now I'm off to go look at embarrassing pictures of when I was younger as my mum has found all our old photo albums *cringe* Until next time, byeeeeeeeeee (:**


	13. Chapter 12

**Helloooo :) Sorry this is a little late... finished the first part earlier last week but I never found the time to finish it off until day! Going back to college (sixth form in england :P) Can't believe only one year until university.. argh! Anyway, wanted to get this chapter out before I get loads of homework! argh! Anywayy, I should upload a chapter either during this week or next weekend. I am determined to find time to keep writing this! It's not too far away from finishing, I'd say like 3 or 4 chapters left? We will see (: I've got a few ideas for some other stories but haven't really thought about a sequel. If you have an idea tell me through review/pm and I will consider it ;) **

**THANK YOU! I still can't believe how many followers/favourites/reviews this story as got.. truly gubsmacked! **

**But anywayy hope you enjoy this last action chapter :) Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes :3**

* * *

_***Previously***_

_Arthur slowly got up off the floor and stood facing Merlin. He was about to speak however Merlin's eyes went back into to his head as he collapsed to the floor in exhaustion._

* * *

Arthur rushed forward to catch Merlin and try to soften his fall. Arthur gently lowered Merlin to the ground and checked his pulse. Gwaine and Leon started to walk over to Merlin too. Leon looked around at Morgana's and Borin's bodies. He gulped as he remembered Merlin's actions.

"Sire... erm... What should we do about," Leon coughed before continuing, "Morgana and Borin?"

Arthur moved his eyes away from Merlin and looked at them. Arthur sighed.

"As bad as she was, she doesn't deserve to be left like..."

"What!?" interrupted Gwaine, "She deserves more than this! Feed them to the wolves!"

"Calm yourself Sir Gwaine. I think Merlin gave them what they deserved."

This made them all wince. They all remembered Merlin with the murderous look on his face. They couldn't believe that he could or would act like that. However by looking at Merlin's injuries, Arthur knew that he had been to hell and back. Footsteps along the corridor pulled them out of their thoughts.

"_Ahh... The guards..." _thought Arthur.

Arthur looked at Leon and motioned towards the door. Leon moved quietly across the room to stand behind the door. The footsteps stopped outside the door. The men heard the guard take a breath before knocking on the door.

"My Lady. Is everything alright? Sir Robert sent me to see if the thunderstorm affected you?"

They kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"My Lady?" called the guard.

Slowly the door handle turned and the door opened slightly.

"My Lady?" asked the guard one last time.

The door opened a bit more. As the guard peeked through the door, he saw Morgana's body laying face down on the floor. The guard gasped and started to retreat.

"S-Sir Robert! Morgana's de..." shouted the guard before he was silenced by Leon's sword in his back.

"Quick. We have to move." Said Arthur before he put one arm behind Merlin's back and his other arm under Merlin's knees. He picked Merlin up as gently as he could. He expected to hear a whimper or some type of noise from Merlin however there was none – it worried him.

As Arthur followed Leon and Gwaine down the corridor, they heard people charging up the stairs. Arthur looked around the corridor but there were no other doors for them to hide behind, except the one they left down the end of the corridor. He watched Leon and Gwaine get into a stance – they were ready to fight. The head guard who spoke to them before (who Arthur guessed was Sir Robert) came running around the corridor with about a dozen guards behind him.

"I knew you lot weren't real guards," exclaimed Robert.

"Sorry about that, but you see we needed to get to our friend," explained Arthur.

"And well you were in the way," continued Gwaine before he gave a yelp due to Leon stepping on his toes to shut him up.

"Seeing that the odds aren't in your favour," said Robert while pointing to his guards, "I would think that you would be less rude."

"I apologise for my knight's behaviour. We will stop distracting you and we will leave straight away."

"And I apologise too. I cannot let you go. My Lady will want to see you."

"I'm afraid that we have already seen her."

"I do not believe you. She would never have let you go."

"Well she's... encountered a problem..." said Gwaine.

Robert looked confused.

"Morgana's dead," said Arthur bluntly.

"I... I don't believe you."

"Well she's in the room down the corridor but she won't be alive."

"How did you kill My Lady!? She is..."

"Was," muttered Gwaine.

"... a High Priestess. How could you _possibly_ harm her!?"

"I didn't. She just didn't count on Emrys to be present."

"Emrys? That's just a story. A fictional character."

Gwaine let out a laugh whereas Arthur and Leon only gave a slight chuckle before re-focussing on the problem at hand.

"You can believe that if you like. But Emrys is real and if you don't let us leave, then he will come for you," warned Arthur confidently.

Robert laughed, "Do you think that would scare me?"

A voice sounded from behind the guards, "It should do."

Suddenly two swords were drawn and men started to attack the surprised guards. Gwaine and Leon copied the men and attacked the guards too. The four men gradually began to reduce the numbers of the guards. AS there were fewer guards between the men, Arthur saw who the mystery men were.

"Elyan! Percival!" called Arthur.

"Nice," Percival stopped talking while he attacked a guard, "to see you Sire."

"Great timing as always men," called Arthur.

"Always happy to help Sire," answered Elyan while he concentrated on the fight in front of him.

Arthur stood back, half watching the fight half watching Merlin. Merlin looked paler than before, if that was possible. Arthur began to get even more worried. He knew that he had to get Merlin to Gaius as soon as possible or he may not make it. Arthur was too focussed on Merlin that he wasn't watching Sir Robert as he began to step closer to him.

"Arthur!" shouted Percival as he noticed Robert out the corner of his eye.

Arthur looked up to see Robert walking towards him if his sword ready to strike. Arthur started to walk back. He realised that he can't reach his sword because he is carrying Merlin and he won't have time to place Merlin on the floor gently in a safe place. In other words, he was in trouble.

As Robert was stalking Arthur, he began to talk, "Looks like you were too late for your friend. He is as good as dead."

Arthur carried on moving backwards. He was trying to not trip over or let Robert's words get to him. He had enough talk from Borin.

"You should have heard him scream, beg. Oh how his screams could be heard throughout the castle. Morgana would be sitting in a room and she would listen as well as enjoy the sound of his pain. She would come out of his room after her ... _session_ with him. She would be so joyful and happy; it was like she lived off his pains and screams."

Arthur had a quick look behind him and saw that they were coming to the end of the corridor.

"How you disappointed him. You took too long. I heard that you didn't even start looking straight away? You went back to your _castle_ before you came looking for him... You should have heard how confident he was that you would come for him at the start. That confidence gradually deceased. He knew by the end that you wouldn't come to save a low-life servan..."

Arthur watched as a sword pierced through Robert's chest and his eyes glassed over.

"Merlin or should I say Emrys knows that we care about him as a brother. We will always save him from bastards like you," said Gwaine while being surprisingly calm.

Gwaine withdrew his sword from Robert and his body fell to the floor.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

"You're welcome princess. Is Merlin alright?"

"No he isn't. But if you mean did Robert hurt him? No he didn't"

Arthur looked past Gwaine and saw Leon, Elyan and Percival looking at them with all the guards either unconscious or dead on the floor around them.

"Let's take Merlin home," said Arthur.

Gwaine offered to carry Merlin but Arthur refused. The six of them quickly walked down and out of the tower. They quickly made their way to their camp. They didn't realise the morning sun was rising in the east. Arthur laid Merlin down on some blankets. He unhooked his cloak, rolled it up and placed it under Merlin's head. He stood up and looked around his tired group of knights.

"Look men. I know you are all tired. But we need to get to Gaius quickly. Either we rested for a few hours or we leave now."

"I know that I am tired," answered Leon, "However we have wasted enough time. Let's leave now. Merlin needs Gaius."

All the knights nodded in agreement. They all packed the camp quicker than ever before. Arthur mounted his horse and Percival lifted Merlin into it in front of Arthur so Merlin's head was rested on Arthur's chest. The rest of the knights mounted their horses and they began to ride towards Camelot.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) It annoys me when some people write about there being guards but suddenly they disappear when the leader is killed/defeated. If Arthur died would the knights just give up and run away? I think not ;) I know this was a slightly shorter chapter... woops? XD Angst will be coming soon :P Review if you want? (: Until next time, byeeeeeeee**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hellooo :) So had a week back at college and erghh I've been so tired! Hate early mornings! Hope you all are fine back at school and lucky for people who aren't back yet XD Sorry if you think Gaius would be more technique when talking about Merlin's injuries but I'm not a physician and I've never been hurt like this before so I have no idea :P Anywayy hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I still don't own Merlin! If I did, I'd probably be nearly ready for season 6 :(**

* * *

*****_**Previously***_

_Arthur mounted his horse and Percival lifted Merlin into it in front of Arthur so Merlin's head was rested on Arthur's chest. The rest of the knights mounted their horses and they began to ride towards Camelot._

* * *

It was the next day when the knights arrived back in Camelot. It was midday when everyone was out in lower town buying necessities. Horses' hooves could be heard from a distance and as they got closer, you could feel the distress of the horses and riders. The townspeople moved out of the way quickly to leave a path for their King and his knights. They quickly cantered through the lower town, while being cautious of the people around them. They could feel the stares which followed them and hear people talking about the ghostly pale servant on Arthur's horse. But Arthur wasn't paying attention; he knew that all his attention needed to be focused.

When they entered the courtyard, they quickly brought their horses to a halt and the knights quickly dismounted from their horses. Servants and stable hands quickly took hold of the tired animals while Percival and Gwaine helped lower Merlin off Arthur's horse before he quickly dismounted and took Merlin back into his arms. Gwaine marched ahead, leading the way to Gaius's chambers. While all the knights followed Arthur and Gwaine, Elyan moved in the opposite direction to information his sister of their arrival.

Gaius was quietly working on a potion when the door slammed open. He turned around, about to shout at the noisy person however he saw Gwaine stood in the open door, he quickly forgot what he was about to say. A few moments later, Arthur hurried into the chambers carrying Merlin. Gaius felt his breath get stuck in his throat. He heard Arthur ask where to place him but Gaius could only answer by pointing his finger to the bed in the corner.

Arthur placed Merlin gently onto the bed and he stayed there to watch Merlin. Gaius was stood in shock looking at the state of his ward as well as the emotion Arthur was showing. Quickly he shook his head and remembered that Merlin needs his help as a physician.

"Everyone out," Gaius said sternly.

Percival and Leon went to move out the room but noticed that neither Gwaine nor Arthur was moving. They moved over to them and gently attempted to coax them towards the door.

"No. I'm not leaving," said Arthur.

"Me neither," agreed Gwaine.

"I know you are worried. But I need room to work and I can't deal with any distractions," said Gaius still sternly.

Gaius looked around and noticed that they still weren't moving. Gaius sighed.

"Please can you leave? I'm trying to save Merlin. You waited here isn't going to help him," Gaius said softly, "Look if you want to help, you can go fetch me some water."

Gwaine looked at Merlin before nodding to Gaius and went to go fetch some water. However Arthur still was reluctant to move.

"Sire please, wait outside."

Percival touched Arthur's shoulder and gently turned him. Arthur then moved outside of the door and sat on the stairs. He put his head in his hands and waited for news.

Gaius was busy moving around the chambers picking up certain herbs and potions to help Merlin. Gwaine entered the room carrying a bucket of water and placed it on the table next to Merlin. Gwaine stood there for a minute before being shooed out the door by Gaius. He went and sat next to Arthur.

* * *

An hour after they arrived and they were still outside the chamber. They could hear Gaius moving around and Merlin's pained whimpers and screams, which were usually followed by Gaius making sympathetic noises towards Merlin. Arthur was sat on the stairs staring into his hands. Gwaine was pacing along the bottom of the stairs (which was a very narrow corridor with not much space to move). Leon was stood leaning against the wall facing Gaius's door. Percival was sat next to Arthur with his leg shaking up and down. The tensions were high.

This was the scene which Gwen entered with Elyan beside her. She walked up to Arthur and placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. This brought his head out of his hands. He stood up and pulled Gwen into a hug which Gwen returned. She knew that he wouldn't let all his emotions out while he was with his knights so Gwen knew that he needed his hug.

A few minutes later, Arthur pulled away from the hug and sat back down on the stairs. Gwen looked around at all the knights and noticed how exhausted they were.

Gwen sighed and softly said, "Why don't you all go get some rest? You all look like you could sleep for a few days."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Merlin's alright."

All the knights nodded their heads in agreement. Gwen sighed again. She slowly climbed the stairs and knocked on Gaius's chamber door.

"Who is it?" called Gaius.

"It's Gwen."

"Come in."

Gwen gently opened the door and closed it behind her. Her eyes went straight to Merlin laid on the bed with Gaius next to him stitching up some wounds. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Would you like some help?"

Gaius took a shaky breath, "Yes. Yes that would be good."

Gwen tied her hair up and moved over to Gaius.

"Could... could you use that w-water and..." said Gaius in a shaky voice before Gwen interrupted him by pulling him into her arms and gave him a hug to try and calm him.

"He will be fine Gaius. You can help him."

Gaius took a deep breath before pulling away from Gwen.

Gaius coughed, "Right sorry. Could you use that water with a cloth and try to keep him cool?"

Gwen nodded before picking up the cloth. She dunked it into the water and placed it onto Merlin's forehead. She watched his expression as he began to feel the cool water on his face. This was quickly replaced with a pained expression as Gaius began to stitch up some more wounds.

"I'm sorry my boy," said Gaius sympathetically.

* * *

After another hour, Gaius had finally finished stitching, applying salve and bandaging up Merlin's wounds. He lost count of all the stitches he'd done and the bandages he'd used. Gaius sat back in his chair and looked at his work before moving his eyes to Merlin's face which was finally relaxed after all the pain he had caused him. Gwen was still soaking the cloth and placing it on his forehead. Gwen looked at Gaius, unsure whether she should ask him about Merlin's injuries.

"You can ask your question your majesty."

"Now Gaius, how many times to I have to tell you? You can call me Gwen. But I was going to ask you... about Merlin's injuries..."

"I suppose you want to know but I think we should get Arthur and the knights back in."

Gwen nodded in agreement as Gaius got up from his chair and crossed the room to open the door. He saw all of them either sat or stood on the stairs waiting for news.

"You can see him, but you need to be quiet."

Gaius turned back and sat back in the seat next to Merlin. He didn't need to turn around to know that they were following him. All the knights stood around Merlin, looking at his now bandaged chest and back.

"How is he Gaius?" asked Arthur.

"He is doing well considering..."

"What... what did she... do to him?" asked Gwaine nervously.

"He has cuts all over his body, some healed others haven't. He has deeper ones on his chest where she has used the knife in the same place more than once. He has severe burns on his face and arms. I'm afraid that these will most likely scar but hopefully the salve will help heal as many as it can. He had a dislocated shoulder I managed to put back into place. As it has been like that for a few days he will have to regain the mobility of the arm as it will be weak. This will cause him pain over the next few weeks. I have bandaged his wrists which looked full of infection, like some of his cuts which have caused him to have a fever. Hopefully it won't rise higher than it is already. On his backs, there were several long wounds which look like the results of being whipped. I have stitched them all but I'm not sure if I was too late for the infection to appear. I will have to look tomorrow. I have given him something for the pain and it will hopefully help him sleep through the night. I don't think it would be nice for him to wake up when he will be in pain for the next few days..."

It was a lot of information for the men and Gwen to take in. There was silence in the room for a few minutes before Gaius decided to speak again.

"As I am the physician too all of you, not just Merlin, I need to order you all to go rest. No exceptions. You will all go to your rooms and rest and I refuse to let you come see Merlin until you all get at least 12 hours sleep," said Gaius with an expression which says 'do not test me'.

All the men reluctantly started to walk back to their rooms, not before looking at Merlin for the last time. Arthur went over and squeezed Merlin's hand and whispered, "You're safe now Merlin. Rest now but please... please come back to us."

After that, Arthur turned away and slowly walked out of the room. Gwen looked to Gaius.

"Go with him Gwen. I'll be fine here with Merlin. He will probably sleep through the night anyway."

Gwen smiled and kissed Merlin on his forehead. She stood up and squeezed Gaius's shoulder before following Arthur out the door.

Gaius continued to watch Merlin, "You've got to be alright Merlin. I don't think any of us could live without you."

* * *

**Hope you liked it? Still can't get over the number of followers/favourites/reviews this story has gotten! Glad to know you are enjoying the story, no matter how badly written it is... Anywayyy not looking for sympathy XD I also found teen wolf yesterday evening! finished the first series, can't believe there are only 12 episodes in season 1 and 2! Anyway this is Merlin not teen wolf ;) Not sure when next chapter will be but it should be in this week or so :) Until then, byeeee (:**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

** I know, it's been a while... I'M SO SORRY! I knew this year at sixth form was going to be hard but oh my god! So much work! I've been busy with university/ucas/personal statement stuff, as well as a lot of homework! Should have been doing some work now or revision cause I have an assessment week next week and argh! no way will I learn/remember everything! But oh well haha! **

**Also I had really bad writer's block... truly didn't know how to start this chapter! So sorry it's rubbish, plus there will probably be spelling/grammar mistakes so I apologise!**

**But yeah, this is the FINAL CHAPTER! :O can't believe I've written this much! Especially for my first story! I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story, it means a lot! Special thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed! I truly couldn't hope for a better response! I hope I ended it good but I'm sorry it took so long! **

**I do have an idea for my next story but I won't start writing it until at least after my tests, so follow me as an author if you want to know when I upload it... and I will tell you this that it will be another hurt/comfort story, probably only 2 chapters but they will be long ones :) It will have merlin whump and another reveal! I think I'm more excited to start writing this one! **

******So yeah enjoy this final chapter :) Don't think I will do a sequel unless someone gives me an idea haha! Anyway, enjoy the final chapter!**

******_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin and if I did, season 6 would have started by now!_  
**

* * *

_*__**Previously***_

_Gaius continued to watch Merlin, "You've got to be alright Merlin. I don't think any of us could live without you."_

* * *

As Merlin began to wake up he realised that he couldn't feel any pain, which made him confused. Slowly and tiredly he opened his eyes to reveal the bright sunlight shining into his eyes. This made him moan and squint his eyes.

Gaius heard Merlin move and moan so he turned around to see Merlin with his eyes opened narrowly. He moved swiftly across the room to pull a cloth across the window to block the bright sunlight before moving back over to Merlin.

"Merlin?" asked Gaius, "how are you feeling?"

"Alright but could I have a drink?" replied Merlin in a raspy voice.

Gaius picked up the cup of water on the bedside table and gently held the back of Merlin's head before slowly tilting the cup to pour out the water into Merlin's mouth. Merlin swallowed the water thirstily before Gaius pulled the cup away and said, "Slowly my boy. We don't want you being sick now."

Merlin groaned before settling back into the pillow. Gaius began to check Merlin's bandages when he asked Merlin the same question as before, "Now. How do you really feel?"

"Alright," replied Merlin, "Really I do. I don't feel any pain and I feel fine."

Merlin started to sit up before Gaius placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders to stop him from moving.

"You may not feel any pain but you are far from healed. Now lie back down and let me check your bandages before I inform Arthur, Gwen and the knights that you are awake. I know I won't be able to attend to you when that noisy lot are around," joked Gaius which made Merlin have a little smile and a chuckle.

After 20 minutes of checking his injuries, Gaius was satisfied that Merlin was healing well. Gaius called for a servant to fetch the King, Queen and the four knights with the message that Merlin had woken up. Gaius came and sat down in the chair beside Merlin and noticed that Merlin had his mind elsewhere.

"What's troubling your mind my boy?"

Merlin sighed, "Arthur saw me doing magic. He watched me kill Borin and Morgana. I was so angry and..."

Merlin stopped talking as tears began to fill his eyes, even though he would refuse them to fall.

"Arthur told me about what happened. You had no choice Merlin. They both would have killed all of you if you hadn't done anything. Don't blame yourself Merlin."

"Yes I know I did it to protect Arthur and fulfil my destiny but I did it so... violently" Merlin said while his voice was getting shakier as he carried on talking.

"Merlin. It's not your fault. You have no choice. You and your friend were vulnerable and you just wanted to save them. Please, my boy, don't think too much of this."

Merlin stayed silent but nodded his head.

* * *

When Arthur heard the news he looked at Gwen before a big smile appeared on his face. He thanked the servant before jumping up out of his seat and flew out the door. If he didn't have an image to uphold he would have run down the hallway but instead he decided to walk strongly and quickly. In a matter of minutes Arthur was walking up the stairs before he slowed down to the stop and listened to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Yes I know I did it to protect Arthur and fulfil my destiny but I did it so... violently"

"Merlin. It's not your fault. You have no choice. You and your friend were vulnerable and you just wanted to save them. Please, my boy, don't think too much of this."

Arthur heard silence before he knocked on the door before opening it when he heard Gaius's call. He opened the creaky door and walked over to where Merlin was laid on the bed with a smile on his face which didn't meet his eyes.

"Look at who decided to join the land of the living," joked Arthur.

"How long was I unconscious?" asked Merlin.

"Four days," answered Gaius.

"FOUR DAYS!?" exclaimed Merlin.

At this point Gwen, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival entered the rooms, all with smiles upon their faces.

"Merlin!" chirped Gwen before running over to Merlin and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

The knights cheered as they moved around Merlin while Gwaine gave him a pat on his uninjured shoulder.

"Finally you wake up! We were getting worried! Especially princess even though he probably won't admit it! Oh have I got some interesting stories about the other night when Princess had a bit to drink..." said Gwaine enthusiastically before being interrupted by Leon.

"Glad to see you awake my friend," said Leon.

Merlin smiled at them all before saying, "thanks Leon. Erm thank you for saving me. It means a lot that you all still care even after you found out about my mag..."

Merlin face dropped as he realised that they all knew about his talent. Merlin started to hyperventilate before he felt someone sit him up and held him while rubbing his back. After a minute, Merlin began to breathe more easily. Merlin looked up to see that Gwen was the one holding him as she spoken soft, reassuring words into his ear. He looked around at the worried faces gazing back at him. Merlin pulled away from Gwen's embrace and laid back down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise mate," said Gwaine.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Leon.

"We understand that it must be frightening and strange to know that your secret is out," said Elyan.

"All you need to know Merlin is that we all care for you," said Percival.

"And we won't let anything bad happen to you," said Gwen.

Gaius looked around at them and smiled at their loyalty and kindness. He looked at Arthur who was stood in the back corner watching the conversation going on. Gaius could tell he was thinking of something important.

"I know you all want to talk to Merlin," said Arthur, "but please could you all let me speak to him privately?"

They all nodded and said goodbye to Merlin before leaving the room. As soon as the last person had closed the door behind them, Merlin looked over at Arthur while starting to get quite worried. After a few more seconds, Arthur began to move over towards Merlin and sat on the chair which Gaius was sat on earlier. Arthur looked at Merlin and noticed how worried he looked.

"Merlin, please don't be so tense. I'm not going to hurt you."

However Merlin still didn't relax.

"I know," replied Merlin in a small voice.

Arthur sighed, "No you don't."

"I do. I know that you have accepted who I am. I trust that you care and trust me."

"Of course Merlin. But why are you so worried and tense?"

"It's nothing. I'm quite tired. I should be getting some rest."

"No Merlin. Please don't shut me out."

Merlin just started to close his eyes.

"I heard part of your conversation with Gaius before I entered the room. I know why you are worried. You are scared that you will let evil take over you, like it did to Morgana."

Merlin still kept his eyes shut.

"Merlin listen to me. You are nothing like her. I know that they put you through hell so of course you were angry at them. You may have killed them but you had no choice. It was either them or us."

Merlin's eyes were still shut.

"Merlin look at me," said Arthur sternly.

It took a few seconds, but Merlin did reluctantly open his eyes. This revealed the concealed tears which were built up in his eyes.

"Merlin please. I've told you that I trust you. Now please trust me."

"I do trust you. I have trusted you from the start."

"So why won't you listen to me? Me and Gaius are right about this. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I killed them! Yes I understand that I had no choice. But I didn't have to do it so harshly! I could have given them a quick, painless death. But no I made them suffer," said Merlin angrily, "The bad thing is that it felt good! I wanted them to feel pain. The pain which they caused me. I didn't even want to kill them. I just wanted them to feel pain. I'm not worried that evil taking over me because it has already taken over me!"

Merlin broke down in tears and Arthur leant over while pulling him into an embrace. They stayed like that for over 10 minutes. Merlin cried onto Arthur's shoulder while Arthur rubbed his back while shushed him softly. Eventually Merlin pulled away and wiped his tears off his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising. You need to listen to us. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did the right thing. You may not think it now, but you had no choice. You are a good person Merlin. That's what made me realise that magic isn't all evil. You are the reason Merlin."

Merlin looked at Arthur with tears in his eyes, but this time they were tears of joy.

"I'm glad you came after me. I am truly grateful."

"Merlin. My faithfully servant. My loyal friend. But mostly my trustful brother. I will never, never leave you behind."

"And that's why I will never lose hope."

**THE END**

* * *

**So it's finally ended! Can't believe it! So yeah, thanks to everyone who had interest in this story and has followed it's progress. Definitely wouldn't have done it if I didn't have all of our support! Sorry for the lateness! I think I'm going to write the whole two-shot story before I upload it haha! Anywayyyy, thank you all again! Until next time (unless you never read another of my stories) byeeeeeeeeeeeee :) x**


End file.
